¿Funcionara?
by covadonganathan
Summary: Castle y Kate están saliendo juntos pero nadie lo sabe serán capaces de guardar el secreto...
1. Chapter 1

Castle estaba dormido en el sofá de la comisaria después de que Kate lo convenciera por que los últimos días no habían parado de investigar el asesinato de un hombre rico que había muerto por un balazo en el pecho.

Espo llamo a Kate para que viera una cosa que encontraron en el portátil del difunto eran fotos de vigilancia de un bar muy famoso que había en el centro de Manhattan pero parecian que se centraban sobre todo en una de las camareras como eso le pareció bastante raro a los detectives le informaron a Gates y esta cuando vio a Castle dormido en el sofá le pregunto a Kate que hacia allí dormido que él tendría una cama mejor en su casa que se fuese a su loft y descansase que mañana seria otro día.

-Castle despierta Castle despierta-dijo Kate.

-Hey si esto... ¿Donde estoy?-decía Castle confuso.

-Estas en la comisaria vete a casa es tarde- respondió Kate.

-A vale ¿y tu?-preguntaba Castle.

-Tengo que trabajar luego iré te lo prometo- le susurro al oído a Castle.

Castle cogió su chaqueta, se despidió de los chicos y se fue hacia su casa.

-Richard he hecho la cena-decía Martha mientras levantaba un plato lleno de comida china.

-Madre que pidas la comida no significa que la hayas hecho tu-dijo Castle sonriendo.

-Esa es tu manera de verlo hijo, por cierto ¿donde esta Kate?-pregunto Martha.

-Lo que tu digas madre esta investigando un caso-respondió Castle.

-Bueno, ya no además tengo sueño como tu aunque yo no duermo como un bebe-decía Kate mientras dejaba el abrigo y el bolso en el perchero.

-Ja ja, que graciosa además me dijiste que me echara un rato que estaba cansado bla bla bla-decía Castle poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Bueno esto... es tarde yo me voy ya a la cama-se excusaba Martha.

* * *

-Ah si yo también me voy a la cama-dijo Castle bostezando.

-No te muevas de la cama, que te voy a hacer un desayuno especial vale?-decía un Castle recién levantado.

-Bueno, vale pero no te líes mucho con el desayuno yo con mi café me vale-le respondió Kate levantándose para ir al baño.

-¿Oye Kate que prefieres tortitas o huevos fritos y bacón?-preguntaba Castle pegando gritos desde la cocina.

-Rick, lo siento pero tenemos que dejar tu desayuno especial que todavía no me has dicho por que lo estas haciendo para otro momento, creo que los chicos han pillado al asesino-decía Kate mientras salia de la habitación poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Jo, no pueden esperar o que lo interroguen ellos, te lo hacia por que llevamos 2 meses juntos y sin que los chicos lo descubran-decía Castle abrochándose la camisa rápidamente.

-Bueno si solo los chicos ¿por que te recuerdo como lo supieron tu madre y Alexis?-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Dentro de dos o tres meses nos reiremos de esa tarde loca-decía Castle mientras le respondía al beso.

_**Flashback **_

_-_Todavía queda una hora venga por favor-le suplicaba Castle a Kate.

-No, Rick-le respondió Beckett en tono secante.

-Por favor por favor un beso corto-decía Castle mientras ponía cara de cachorito.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya escritor-le decía mientras le besaba.

-Bueno mi mirada de cachorito casi siempre funciona-le decía mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que Martha abrió la puerta del loft y invito a pasar a su nieta.

-Bueno, bueno papa creo que ya se lo que nos querías contar ¿o me equivoco? -dijo Alexis rompiendo el hielo.

Kate y Rick se separaron se miraron durante unos segundos y luego miraron a su familia que estaban allí parados en mitad del loft.

-Podemos explicarlo-decía Castle arreglándose la camisa.

-De verdad-decía Alexis algo sorprendida

-Si mira es que me e caído y pues Kate me cogio y...-se inventaba sobre la marcha Rick.

-¿Y te cogió por los labios?-dijo Kate levantado una ceja.

-Puede ser puede ser-decía Castle riéndose.

-Mira Richard deja te de tonterías sabemos que estaréis saliendo si o si y nos alegramos por lo menos yo-decía Martha con una sonrisa en la cara.

_**Fin Del** **Flashback **_

-Tarde loca enserio Castle yo mas bien la llamaría tarde de humillación-decía Kate entrando en el coche.

-Bueno, vale si llevas razón fue algo humillante pero luego la cena no estuvo tan mal verdad?-respondió Rick con una de sus sonrisas que hacía que Kate se lo comiera a besos.

-Pero donde estabais habéis tardado 10 minutos que pasa Ricki no sabias que ponerte y ese pelo por Dios no sabes que es un peine-se cachondeaba Espo de Castle.

-Eso tio y esas ojeras ¿que pasa has estado muy ocupado con alguna tía buenorra?-se reía Ryan.

-Venga chicos dejarlo habrá pasado una noche entera escribiendo aunque lo dudo mucho jajaja-se acoplaba Kate al tema.

-En serio inspectora Beckett usted también no me esperaba eso de usted-decía un Castle algo decepcionado y con carita de cachorito.

-Venga Castle vamos a interrogar a el sospechoso-decía Kate mientras arrastraba a Castle a la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Oye mi pelo esta bien verdad?-dijo Castle mientras andaba al lado de Kate.

-Si, Rick perfectamente me encanta asi aunque sobre las ojeras-decía Kate con una sonrisa de maldad en la cara.

-Tengo ojeras lo de las ojeras va enserio de verdad ¿y yo ahora que hago? -se preguntaba Castle en voz alta.

-Castle siempre has tenido ojeras y ahora mismo vamos a pillar a ese tío y te vas a callar vale Rick.-decía Kate entrando en la sala.

-Ey bro algo pasa aquí entre Beckett y Castle-dijo Espo entrando en la sala de descanso.

-Tio, no te pongas paranoico solo han arreglado sus diferencias y ahora vuelven a ser amigos-le respondió Ryan-¿Quieres un café?

-Si, y deja de leer revistas de tias enserio Ryan deja lo además estamos hablando de Castle y Kate ellos nunca van a arreglar sus diferencias y lo sabes. Algo pasa te lo digo yo-dijo Espo cogiendo la taza que le tendió Ryan.

-Bueno pero por que tenemos que meternos en su vida que hagan lo que les de la gana además son teorías tuyas no tienes pruebas-defendía Ryan a sus amigos.

-Enserio los estas defendiendo y además cuando le han hecho falta las pruebas a Castle para sus historias-respondía Espo.

-Tu lo has dicho Javi las teorías de Castle son solo historias con las que se gana la vida y no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo de poli de recoger pruebas buscar un móvil...-decía Ryan.

-Vale has ganado el primer asalto pero voy a averiguar lo que pasa aquí-dijo Espo muy convencido de si mismo.

-Venga vamos a ver que tal les va a esta gente- decía Ryan mientras salia de allí.

Por su parte Beckett y Castle no habían perdido el tiempo lo habían echo cantar en menos de 10 minutos.

-Ey, chicos que tal el interrogatorio-dijo Espo al ver que ya salían de la sala.

-Era un blandengue le hemos hecho cantar en 8 minutos y 57 segundos exactamente-decía Castle con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

-¿Lo has cronometrado Castle?-preguntaba Kate con una cara de asombro evidente.

-Eeeh si pero es por que quiero los datos para un libro, no creo que pase nada ¿verdad?-decía Castle al que se le iba quitando la sonrisa triunfal del rostro con solo ver el cabreo que tienen sus amigos.

-¿Enserio Castle? O es solo para hacer alguna de tus tonterías-Decía Kate mientras rodeaban a Castle.

-Oye chicos solo era... ¿por que me estáis rodeando?-dijo Castle mientras tragaba sonoramente.

-Pasas de gallito a cobarde en menos de 1 min tio-decía Ryan mientras se reia.

-Castle por favor te has visto la cara-dijo Espo siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

-Eres un gallina co co co-decía Kate riéndose.

-Complot complot pensaba que eras amigos chicos y tu inspectora enserio has caído muy bajo siguiéndole el juego a los chicos.-decía Castle con cara de niño pequeño-y no soy cobarde.

-¿Quien es cobarde señor Castle?-pregunto Gates acercándose a el grupo.

-Ehh nadie señor-respondía Castle algo dudoso de la reacción de Gates.

-Si señor, entre nosotros ahí un cobarde y es Castle-decía un Espo alegre.

-He bueno señor Castle no me esperaba eso de usted-decía Gates que le seguía el juego por una vez a Espo.

-Señor enserio usted también, aquí en esta comisaria se sigue demasiado el juego-decía Castle que ya se comenzaba a enfadar de verdad.

Gates que lo vio les pregunto por el caso.

-Pues señor el asesino a cantado muy rápido-decía Kate.

-Si, exactamente ha tardado en cantar 8 minutos y 57 segundos-volvió a repetir Castle.

-¡Castle!-dijeron Kate, Ryan y Espo al unisono.

-Vale...-dijo Castle algo decepcionado.

-Pues detectives, inspectora, señor Castle les dejo lo que queda de hoy y mañana libres-decía Gates mientras entraba a el despacho.

-Gracias-dijeron los cuatro.

-Os invito a una birra-dijo Castle poniéndose el abrigo.

-¿En tu bar?-decía Espo acercándose a la mesa de Kate.

-Por supuesto a que bar ¿si no?-decía Rick

-No se a un bar de polis-dijo Ryan.

-Pues, a mi me gusta su bar cuando voy me tira los tejos Bryan-decía Kate para que se pusiera celoso Castle.

Castle se quedo ahi parado sin saber que decir y si eso Kate lo estaba diciendo en serio o solo era para ponerlo celoso.

-¿Castle te vienes?-dijo Ryan mientras que iba hacia el ascensor junto a sus amigos.

-Ey, si-respondió Castle mientras que corría al ascensor.

-¿Bueno cerveza como siempre?-pregunto Castle entrando en el bar.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a la mesa de la esquina su mesa. Dos minutos mas tarde estaba Castle con ayuda de Bryan repartiendo las cervezas.

-Gracias-dijo Castle.

-De nada jefe-respondió el camarero-Si no necesitan nada mas me vuelvo a la barra.

-Vale Bryan-dijo Castle sentándose en la silla que había libre.

-Bueno, Castle me han dicho que hay una mesa de billar en tu despacho no?-pregunto curioso Ryan.

-Si soy el orgulloso propietario de una mesa de billar ¿por que?-decía Castle.

-Enserio, no pillas la indirecta lo que quiere Ryan es jugar una partida-dijo Kate.

-Yo también quiero-se unía Espo a la conversación.

-Vale, chicos id bajando que yo voy a por mas cervezas-decía Castle mientras se dirigía a la barra donde estaba Bryan atendiendo a una pareja.

-¿Oye sabéis jugar al billar?-pregunto Kate mientras que colocaba las bolas en la mesa.

-Yo si mi padre me enseño cuando tenía 5 años-dijo Ryan cogiendo un palo que había colgado en una de las paredes del despacho-¿Y tu Espo?

-Bueno, he jugado un par de partidas con unos amigos-respondió Espo imitando lo que acaba de hacer Ryan.

-Ey traigo mas cervezas y patatas fritas ¿empezamos?-decía Castle mientras que intentaba equilibrar las 4 cervezas y un plato lleno de patatas en sus dos manos.

-Anda trae que lo vas a tirar todo camarero-dijo Kate cogiendo 2 cervezas y dejándolas en el escritorio.

-Castle deberías de hacer un cursillo de como llevar todo en una bandeja por que existen las bandejas ¿sabes?-dijo Espo riéndose de él

-Jaja muy graciosillo Espo-decía Castle cogiendo un palo de billar.

-Bueno, chicos empezamos ya? O tenéis miedo de que os gane-dijo Kate.

-Pues no so nos da miedo y oye como lo hacemos en parejas?-preguntaba Ryan.

-!Me pido con Beckett¡-grito Castle.

-Ehh vale tío te vas a quedar afónico bueno pues entonces me pido a !Ryan¡-Se burlaba Espo.

-Pues vas a llevar razón con lo de aquí pasa algo-le dijo Ryan en un susurro a Espo.

-Yo siempre tengo razón-le respondió Esposito.

Echaron tres partidas entre cervezas risas y bromas la mayor parte de Castle y al final después de emborracharse un poco se marcharon a sus respectivas casas. Al día siguiente Castle tenia resaca.

-Puff Kate me duele un montón la cabeza-se quejaba Castle tomándose el café.

-No debiste tomarte la sexta cerveza mira que te lo dije pues creo que te vas a tener que aguantar además hoy no hay que ir a comisaria así que si quieres...-no había terminado la frase y Castle ya estaba diciendo- ¿Me vas a cuidar? Gracias Kate es un detalle por tu parte.

-Ey Rick, yo solo iba a decir que te acostaras un rato-dijo Beckett.

-Jo... no vas a cuidar a tu queridisisimo novio-decía Castle mientras que hacia pucheros.

-No te voy a negar que te quiero pero a veces eres un pelmazo peor que un niño pequeño-dijo Kate.

-Bueno eso de peor que un niño tendríamos que hablarlo ¿pero eso es un si a que me vas a cuidar?-dijo Castle terminándose el café de un trago y poniendo cara rara por que estaba caliente.

-Vale, siempre ganas y no te tomes el café de un trago por que quema lo que yo digo peor que un niño-dijo Kate riendose.

-Oye podemos ver una peli así se me pasara la resaca-decía Rick mientras que se iba a elegir una película de la estantería.

-Eres el único tío que se le pasa la resaca viendo una película-decía Kate siguiéndolo.

-Lo ves tu lo has dicho soy único. ¿Vemos esta?-dijo Castle cogiendo la pelicula star wars el imperio contraataca.

-Vale tu ganas esta vez Yoda pero la próxima elijo yo y te aviso sera de miedo-decía Kate sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Me acabas de llamar Yoda?-preguntó Castle levantando una ceja.

-Si, que pasa no eres Yoda no es verdad eres como se llamaba... eres Darth Rick Vader-decía Kate riéndose.

-A mi me hubiera servido con ser solo Luke Skywalker pero mola eso de Darth Rick Vader-decía Castle le dio al play del mando a distancia y se sentó al lado de Kate y echándole el brazo por encima del hombro. Durante la película Rick le explicaba a Kate la escena detalladamente y Kate asentía de mala gana por que no le gustaba la temática de la película. Pero cuando antes de que Darth Vader le rebelase a Luke que era su padre Castle ya estaba dormido en el sofá y Kate apago la tele le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

-Es verdad, Rick eres peor que un niño pequeño.

Castle dormido balbuceo algo como ''no soy un crío'' lo que hizo que Kate sonriera.

Dos horas mas tarde Rick se despertó por el olor a macarones a la boloñesa sus favoritos y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Kate repartiendo los macarones y Rick le dijo:

-Pensaba que lo de cocinar era cosa mía-decía Castle mientras que iba a la nevera a coger unos refresco.

-Y lo es pero como estas malito te e preparado la comida que si quieres tu no comes y ya esta-dijo Kate cogiendo los platos y dejándolos en la mesa del comedor.

-No, si yo quiero comer que con lo de ver la peli no e desayunado-decía Rick probando los macarones.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es mi día libre y estamos en pijama por tu culpa ¿no?-dijo Beckett para pincharle un rato.

-Lo primero podemos hacer muchas cosas en pijama y lo segundo podías haberte ido a dar un paseo y dejarme la típica nota que pone ''Cariño salgo un momento a no se que luego vuelvo te quiero Rick y por cierto estas muy guapo durmiendo''-decía Rick riéndose.

-Lo primero es verdad pero lo de que estas guapo durmiendo no se que decirte-dijo Kate riéndose y pensando guapo es algo.

-Sabes que ya conozco tu cara de que estas mintiendo¿no? -le respondió Rick sonriendo tontamente.

-Vale, es verdad estas guapisimo durmiendo contento-decía Kate sonrojándose.

-¡Gane!-gritó triunfante Rick levantando el refresco.

-Esto es un punto a mi favor para decir que te comportas como un niño pequeño-dijo Kate riéndose por el grito que metió Castle.

-Y dale que no soy un niño bueno... aunque a veces me comporte como tal ¿contenta?-admitió Rick.

-Lo has admitido ese es mi Rick-le dijo Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me acabas de decir ese es mi Rick enserio como si fuera un perro-decía Rick poniendo moritos.

-Rick por favor no empecemos ¿me perdonas?-dijo Kate intentando poner moritos ella también pero sin éxito.

-Vale te perdono Katie-le respondió sonriendo Castle.

-Lo ves yo soy una mujer adulta y no me pongo como tu por que me llames Katie-decía Kate aunque en el fondo no le hacia mucha gracia que le llamase así.

-A vale con que esas tenemos Katie Katie Katie...-dijo Rick para pincharle un poco a ella.

-Castle-decía levantándose de la silla y poniéndose justo enfrente de él y cogerle de la oreja.

-Manzanas vale me e pasado lo siento Kate por favor perdona me yo te e perdonado-suplicaba Rick para que le soltase la oreja.

-Vale-le respondió Kate y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Oye y Lanie no se suponía que tenia que darnos los resultados de la autopsia?-dijo un Castle aburrido.

-Impaciente, habrá ido a comprarse el almuerzo tardara un poco tranquilo-le respondió Kate que cada vez estaba mas cerca de él.

-Ah vale-decía Rick antes de besarla apasionadamente.

-Rick... por favor … aquí no-le suplicaba Kate.

-Como tu has dicho tardara en llegar, así que tenemos tiempo-dijo Castle besándola lentamente.

-Tu ganas-decía Kate mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cuello y le besaba.

Empezaron lentamente y fueron aumentando los besos cada uno duraba hasta que no les quedaba oxígeno y empezaban de nuevo pero...

-Perdón por la tardanza... ¡Oh madre mía!-grito Lanie al entrar a la morgue.

-Ehhh-fue lo único que atino a decir Rick mientras se colocaba bien la camisa.

-Podemos... explicarlo-decía Kate peinándose un poco.

-Chica pues si que vas a tener que explicar-decía Lanie que todavía estaba un poco descolocada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Bueno, yo me voy-dijo Rick y se puso a caminar para salir pero Lanie se puso enfrente de él con los brazos en jarra y le dijo:

-De eso nada chico escritor quiero que me contéis que es lo que os pasa-decía la forense.

-Versión resumida o la extensa-dijo Kate.

-La de con pelos y señales no esta disponible eso para una noche de chicas sin que yo este delante-decía Rick sonriendo.

-Vale, pues entonces versión resumida-le respondió Lanie que estaba que se subía por las paredes si no le contaban algo ya.

-Estamos saliendo-dijeron los dos al unisono.

-Lo primero eso se os notaba estáis raros desde hace algunos meses y lo segundo chica ya era hora-dijo Lanie mirando a Kate y a Rick alternativamente.

-Sabes una cosa la gente normal dice enhorabuena por vuestra relación no el ya era hora-decía Kate cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay chica de verdad te picas por nada anda ven aquí-dijo Lanie abriendo los brazos.

-Yo aquí no pinto nada-se quejaba Rick viendo que Kate y Lanie se abrazaban.

-Chico escritor, ven aquí anda-le respondió Lanie.

-Eres un crío-dijo Kate.

-Ya empezamos-decía Castle acercándose y abrazándose a Lanie y Kate.

-Ahora, que ya estamos juntos abrazándonos enhorabuena-dijo Lanie riéndose.

-Bueno ya me puedo ir es que tengo hambre-decía Rick.

-Por dios Castle ve a comer ya me estas poniendo de los nervios-dijo Kate.

-Vale, luego hablamos Lanie adiós Kate-dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Eres peor que un niño!-grito Kate.

-¡No lo soy!-le respondió Castle sacando la lengua.

-Bueno ahora que nos hemos quedado solas cuenta me con pelos y señales todo-decía Lanie sonriendo.

-Bueno, lo primero no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?-dijo Kate.

-¿No se lo puedo decir a Espo?-decía Lanie poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-No, por que él se lo dice a Ryan y Ryan se lo dice a toda la comisaria y durante meses seriamos el cotilleo oficial -dijo Kate serie.

-Vale, chica sera nuestro secreto y bueno de Castle también si me respondes a un par de preguntas-decía Lanie poniendo una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Me das miedo Lanie-dijo Kate asintiendo.

-Venga la primera pregunta ¿del 1 al 10 como de romántico es?-pregunto Lanie.

-100 me intenta hacer el desayunado-respondía Kate sonriendo.

-¿Como? Que intenta-dijo Lanie.

-Pues siempre que se pone a hacerlo no lo termina por que nos llama para ir a la comisaria-aclaro Kate.

-Que mala suerte tenéis. Bueno dime es como dicen que es en las revistas-decía Lanie.

-Lo primero no me digas que te lees esas revistas y lo segundo es el mejor-dijo Kate sonrojándose.

-Si me leo esas revistas y enserio wow chica si que te has tirado a uno bueno-decía Lanie.

-Si lo se soy el mejor-dijo Castle entrando por la puerta de la morgue con una bolsa de comida china a cada mano.

-Rick yo... esto-dijo Kate mientras que se sonrojaba por segundos.

-Castle...-atino a decir Lanie.

-Hey chicas lo e escuchado por accidente vale no os preocupéis yo hago como que no he escuchado nada aunque haciendo un pequeño paren tisis gracias Kate por creer que soy el mejor y aclarado esto ¿quien quiere almorzar?-dijo Rick.

Aclarado el tema aunque no convenció del todo a Kate almorzaron comida china del restaurante favorito de los tres después se pasaron la tarde hablando pero sin mencionar el pequeño desliz de antes Castle y Kate se fueron tarde se les había pasado el día sin darse cuenta casi que no se hablaron en el trayecto de la morgue a el loft de Rick pero Kate iba a explotar si no le contaba lo que pensaba.

-Rick tenemos que hablar-decía Kate sentándose en el sofá.

-Eso suena fatal. No querrás cortar conmigo ¿no?-dijo Rick algo nervioso y sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá.

-Richard no quiero cortar contigo-decía mientras le besaba-solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo de antes.

-Te refieres a lo del temilla que soy el mejor por que me tienes que pedir perdón sabes cuantas chicas con las que me e acostado lo han dicho en la prensa rosa sin por decirlo así sin mi permiso o por lo menos sin consultarlo pero que lo haya oído salir de tus labios ha sido como lo mejor que me a pasado en días-dijo del tirón casi sin respirar Castle.

-Sabes una cosa Rick eres un egocéntrico tu te has escuchado-decía Kate riéndose.

-Antes me querías pedir perdón ahora soy egocéntrico tu las ideas no las tienes muy claras que se diga-dijo Rick con tono de reproche.

-Sabes lo que tengo claro-le respondió Kate.

-No ¿el que?- pregunto Castle levantando una ceja.

-Esto-dijo Kate besándole.

-Comporta te Castle solo nos va a ayudar en el caso unos días no te vas a morir-decía Kate bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Ya pero no me hace gracia que Demming este por aquí merodeando-dijo Castle viendo por la ventana de la sala de descanso a Tom hablando con Espo y Ryan.

-Paranoico no va a pasar nada entre Demming y yo-le respondió Kate.

-Y si te tira los tejos o si te pide una cita o... No se me ocurre nada mas pero y si pasa-decía Castle.

-Pues le digo que estoy saliendo contigo-dijo Kate dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Pero no se lo puedes decir te recuerdo que solo lo saben nuestras familias y Lanie-decía Castle jugando con su movil

-Pues le digo que estoy saliendo con un chico rico guapo y egocéntrico total-dijo Kate sonriendo le.

-Gracias por lo de guapo pero no soy egocéntrico-se defendía Castle.

-No, es verdad estoy saliendo con un crío de 9 años que tiene un ferrari-se reía Kate.

-Pues bien que te gusta que te lleve a cenar con mi súper mega ferrari-le dijo Castle.

-Si lo admito me encanta y ahora a trabajar-dijo con tono irónico Kate.

-No hace gracia y lo sabes-decía Castle saliendo de la sala de descanso detrás de Kate.

-Ey, chicos hemos descubierto algo-dijo Demming la respuesta de Beckett fue un ''voy a ver'' y la de Castle fue mirarlo con mala cara. Ryan que se dio cuenta lo llamo para que fuera a su mesa.

-¿Que pasa Ryan?-dijo con tono cortante.

-He conmigo no la tomes Castle yo solo quería preguntarte algo-le respondió Kevin.

-Lo siento, es que tengo un mal día-se defendió el escritor.

-¿Colega que te pasa con Demming?-le pregunto de una vez Ryan.

-Nada-le respondió cortamente Castle.

-No, tío te pasa algo y a mi no me enganchas puedes enganchar a Espo o incluso a Kate pero a mi no-dijo Ryan.

-Es complicado-fue lo último que escucho decir Ryan a Castle por que en todo lo que quedaba de día no intercambiaron palabras Castle por no meter la pata y darle pistas a Ryan de que estaba saliendo con Kate y Ryan por su parte empezó a darle vueltas a lo que era complicado para Castle.

-¿Beckett podemos hablar a solas?-le pregunto Tom a Kate.

-Claro, un momento-dijo Kate ordenando unos informes.

-Vale, me voy a preparar un café-le respondió Demming andando en dirección a la sala de descanso.

-Que no te engatuse-fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Castle por que Kate ya estaba en la sala de descanso.

Entonces a Castle se le pasaron un montón de ideas sobre lo que estaba pasando allí pero también pensó que Kate no era de esas mujeres que a la primera de cambio se iba con el primer hombre que pasaba o si?

Mientras tanto lo que si estaba pasando en realidad:

-Demming ¿que quieres?-pregunto Kate.

-Pues esto... yo te quería preguntar si querías cenar conmigo algún día-dijo Tom en tono nervioso.

-Mira Tom no te niego esa cena pero solo como amigos nada de cita ni nada es solo para explicarte un asunto-le respondió Kate.

-Por mi me vale-decía Tom mientras que pensaba por lo menos no me a negado la cita por algo se empieza.

-¿Bueno que tal?-le pregunto Rick a Kate.

-Todavía no me e sentado y ya estas preguntando Castle-dijo ella llegando a la mesa.

-Vale aaaahora te has sentado puedo preguntarte ¿ya?-decía Castle sonriendo le.

-Si no te respondo no vas a parar ¿no?-dijo Kate mirándolo seriamente.

-Touche-le respondió Castle.

-Vale, pues me a preguntado sobre las pistas del caso-mintió Kate por que no tenía ganas de contarle que había aceptado cenar con él solo para explicarle que estaba saliendo con Rick.

-Ha entonces nada de tirar los tejos ni pedirte una cita entonces perfecto-dijo Castle sonriendo le.

-Perfecto-repitió Kate aunque le dolía mentir a Castle pero también se imaginaba su reacción por lo que acababa de pasar y no era muy buena que se diga.

-El martes a las 22:00-le dijo Tom a Kate pasando por su mesa. Y ahí fue cuando se maldigo por no contarle lo que había pasado en la sala de descanso a Rick.

-¿Que pasa el martes?-fue lo que dijo Castle mientras le miraba muy enfadado y pensaba ''no no has sido capaz, tan pronto te has hartado de mi''.

-Castle...-dijo Kate antes de ver a Rick hiendo en dirección al ascensor.

Lo ultimo que escucho de él fue:

-Nunca pensé que ocurriría esto.

-Rick-decía una y otra vez Kate pero Castle ya se había ido.

Castle fuera de la comisaria tenia que aclarar ideas así que se fue a un parque cercano y se sentó en un banco. Pensando ''Pero que te echo Kate, hice algo malo, no no si fuera eso me lo hubiera dicho no? Pues la única explicación coherente que me viene ahora es que se ha hartado de mí pero ¿por que? Pero ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás ya no puedo ¿por que las cosas buenas acaban tan pronto?''

Se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo dos voces que le resultaban familiares se acercaban levanto la cabeza y allí estaban sus dos compañeros sus dos mejores amigos.

-Castle antes de que nos eches del parque ¿queremos preguntarte que os pasa a ti y a Kate y por que ella se a puesto a llorar cuando tu le has dicho ''nunca pensé que ocurriría esto''?-dijo Javi sentándose al lado de él.

-Y queremos respuestas claras-añadió Kevin sentándose al otro lado del escritor.

-Chicos Kate y yo hemos estado saliendo casi 4 meses y solo lo sabían nuestras familias y Lanie que bueno nos vio besándonos y todo iba bien hasta que llego el estúpido de Demming-dijo Rick con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso era lo complicado de explicar no? Rick-le dijo Ryan.

-Si cuando empezamos a salir ella me dijo que prefería mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo y cuando estemos preparados decirlo pero creo que ese momento no va a llegar-explico Castle comenzando a llorar.

-Lo siento colega-decía Espo poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

-¿Sabéis lo peor de todo chicos?-dijo Rick.

-No ¿el que?-preguntaron los dos al unisono.

-Que no se el por que se ha ido con Demming que tiene el que no tenga yo-dijo Castle con la cabeza agachada.

-Paciencia-le respondió Kate llorando.

-¿¡Paciencia!?-gritó Castle.

-Si, por que no es lo que tu te crees tu te crees que he aceptado una cita con él y eso no es lo que ha pasado-se explicaba entre sollozos Kate.

Castle se puso de pie y empezó a andar en dirección a la salida del parque pero una mano en el hombro le paro se dio la vuelta y Kate le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha y exclamó:

¡Idiota! Castle se dio media vuelta se toco la mejilla y se fue por donde vino con el corazón roto.

-Wow-dijo Ryan.

-Eso si que es montar una escena-añadió Espo

Castle llevaba 4 días encerrado en su casa después de esa tarde en el parque, no dormía se pasaba el día en su despacho delante del ordenador que tenia encendido con un documento en blanco no comía solo bebía lo que pillaba empezó con el vodka luego fue el ron y otras bebidas alcohólicas para intentar olvidar lo que pasó. Se le notaban las ojeras la barba de 4 días y su aliento olía a alcohol por todas partes. Martha intento que su hijo entrara en razón pero le fue imposible y Rick en un ataque de furia la echo del loft.

Por su parte Kate esos 4 días tampoco había salido de su apartamento se pasaba el día llorando pensando en por que no se lo había explicado. Lanie fue a verla pero al igual que Rick, Kate la hecho.

Jim que sabia por que estaban pasando decidió ir a ver a Kate.

-Katie abre por favor-dijo Jim enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de su hija.

-Papa vete no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie-le respondió Kate.

-Sabes perfectamente lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser así que abres o me monto la tienda de campaña aquí en el pasillo-decía Jim que empezaba a perder los papeles por el comportamiento de su hija.

- Ya voy papa-dijo Kate abriendo la puerta.

-Vamos a ver que coño os pasa-decía él entrando sin permiso y sentándose en el sofá.

-Hombre entra faltaría mas-dijo Kate en tono irónico.

-El poco sentido del humor que tienes no te lo quita nadie al parecer-le respondió Jim.

-¿Que quieres papa?-decía en un tono cortante Kate.

-¡Que quiero quiero que dejéis tu y Rick de comportaros como niños de 15 años eso es lo que quiero!-gritó Jim.

-Papa son problemas nuestros no tuyos-dijo de mala gana Kate.

-Es verdad no son problemas mios pero tu te has visto últimamente al espejo tienes ojeras se te nota que te pasas los días llorando-decía Jim.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Richard Alexander Rodgers abre ya la puerta-decía una y otra vez Martha.

-Madre deja me, vete no quiero ver a nadie-dijo Rick.

-Richard por favor abre si no lo haces por mi haz lo por ti te ayudare a superarlo-le respondió Martha a su hijo.

-Lo prometes madre-dijo llorando Castle.

-Te lo prometo-decía Martha.

Castle abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre pero con tres personas mas que no pensaba ver en mucho tiempo.

-¡Largaos todos me has mentido madre!-gritó Rick furioso.

-Ey, tu madre no te ha mentido venimos para ayudarte-le dijo Kevin en el tono mas tranquilizador que le salio.

-Bueno chico escritor nos dejas entrar-decía Lanie.

-Vale-dijo Castle echándose a un lado para que sus amigos y su madre pudieran pasar.

-Colega hueles a alcohol lo que no esta escrito-comento Espo sentándose en el sofá.

-Hijo creo que por lo que deberías empezar es por ducharte, afeitarte y lavarte los dientes por el bien de todos-decía Martha sentándose en el sofá.

-Vale ya voy, creo que debería de quedar por ahí alguna que otra cerveza... No esperar solo me queda una botella de casera-dijo Castle rebuscando en la nevera.

-Richard no me digas que te has tomado todo el alcohol que hay en casa-decía Martha llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Había-le corrigió Castle-Ahora si me disculpáis me voy a duchar.

¿Por que no se lo explicas?-preguntó Jim por enésima vez.

-Por que cuando intente explicárselo se largó de la comisaria y luego en el parque le di una bofetada y me quise perdonar pero no me coge el teléfono y no me e atrevido a ir a su casa-dijo Kate llorando en el hombro de su padre.

-No te coge el teléfono eh? Vamos a hacer una cosa-decía Jim sonriendo.

-Papa no te presentes en su casa ni se te ocurra-dijo Kate desafiándolo con la mirada.

-No eso no solo vamos a llamarle a ver si es capaz de responder a el padre de su queridisima novia-decía Jim marcando el numero de Rick.

-Papa estas loco-comento Kate.

-No lo estoy-se defendió él.

-Hijo ¿donde esta tu teléfono?-le pregunto Martha a Castle.

-En el despacho ¿por?-grito Rick desde el baño.

-Por que están llamando-le respondió Martha.

-Si es Kate no lo cojas-dijo Castle.

-Y si es de Jim si ¿verdad?-decía Martha cogiendo el móvil.

-No no lo cojas-dijo Rick poniéndose la toalla en la cintura y saliendo corriendo en dirección a su madre.

-Si-respondió Martha-si soy yo ¿quieres hablar con mi hijo?

-No a mi no me líes en esto-decía Rick llegando hasta su despacho.

-Toma es para ti-le respondió Martha sonriendo.

-¡Que! No yo no lo cojo-dijo Rick enfadado.

-Un momento Jim tenemos un problema familiar luego te llamo-le dijo Martha a Jim por el móvil de su hijo.

-Madre de que parte estas de ellos o de tu único y amado hijo-dijo Castle poniendo cara de cachorito.

-Hijo entiende que Kate es el amor de tu vida y vas a tener que perdonarte alguna vez con ella ¿no? Y mas vale antes que nunca-decía Martha saliendo del despacho de su hijo.

-Madre el dicho es mas vale tarde que nunca-dijo Castle pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su madre.

-¿Papa que ha pasado?-preguntó Kate curiosa.

-Me ha colgado su madre-dijo Jim con la boca abierta.

-Martha te ha colgado-comento Kate.

-Si me a dicho no se que de un problema familiar o algo así no me he enterado bien por que Rick estaba hablando con ella-aclaró Jim.

Castle se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo se puso su camisa azul la favorita de Kate y unos pantalones a juego con su chaqueta. Salio de su habitación en dirección a el salón.

-Chicos, Madre, Lanie me habéis ayudado un montón así que con vuestro permiso me voy a dar una vuelta-dijo Rick cogiendo las llaves.

-Y ese pensamiento tan repentino ¿a que viene hijo?-dijo Martha mientras que Ryan, Espo y Lanie miraban con la boca abierta a Castle.

-Es algo que tu me has dicho así que este menda se larga, si vuelvo sera de noche gracias chicos madre adiós-decía Rick saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que a pasado?-preguntó Ryan.

-Pues que al parecer se ha ido-le respondió Espo.

-Ahora lo ves ahora no lo ves-dijo Lanie.

-Katie me ha surgido un juicio de ultima hora-decía Jim sentándose al lado de su hija.

-¿Y?-preguntó Kate.

-Pues que me tengo que ir- le respondió.

-Vale papa si te da cosa de irte que sepas que me se cuidar sola-dijo Kate mirando a su padre seria.

-No la tomes conmigo ya me voy si es eso lo que quieres adiós-decía Jim mientras que le daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Adiós papa-le dijo Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Castle por su parte se sentó en los columpios y se puso a pensar en todo lo que Kate y él habían pasado juntos y pensó que por lo menos tenía que hacer que le perdonase lo que tenía en mente podría esperar se toco el bolsillo de el pantalón y noto una pequeña cajita se levanto y se fue con paso firme hasta el apartamento de Kate. Pego a la puerta y ella abrió pero cuando vio que era Castle el que estaba enfrente de su puerta intento cerrarla pero Rick fue mas rápido y puso el pie suplicándole que le perdonase.

-¿Por que tengo que perdonarte Castle?-dijo Kate en tono cortante.

-Por que, Kate, lo siento lo siento tanto soy un estúpido un inmaduro y no quiero perderte no quiero nunca mas-dijo Castle mientras que intentaba que no se le notara que estaba llorando.

-Crees que con eso es razón suficiente-dijo Kate seriamente aunque se sentía mal por como lo estaba pasando Castle.

-La única razón es que soy un desconfiado además de todo lo que te e dicho antes-admitió Rick entre sollozos por que ya no le importaba llorar estaba todo perdido el tono de ella lo decía.

-Rick yo... también tengo la culpa debí decírtelo-le respondió Kate mientras que le secaba las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas a Rick.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Castle algo mas calmado.

-Siempre-decía Kate mientras que lo abrazaba.

Así se quedaron 10 minutos en mitad de el apartamento de Kate los dos abrazados como en los viejos tiempos hasta que a Rick se le encendió la bombilla y le dijo a Kate:

-Yo esto... también vengo para hablarte de un tema que para mi es muy importante-decía Castle mientras que se sentaba en un sillón.

-Vale, dime-dijo Kate imitando lo que había echo Castle.

-Pues-decía Rick mientras que cogía fuerzas para hablar.-yo te quiero y creo que lo hice fatal todo en mi vida lo e echo mal desde que era pequeño pasando por mi primer matrimonio y por mi segundo pero creo y me gusta creer que si no hubiera sido un inmaduro un idiota y un egocéntrico tu y yo no estaríamos aquí así que siguiendo el consejo que me dio una sabia y guapa mujer-dijo Castle tragando sonoramente-a la tercera de casado va la vencida ¿Kate quieres casarte con este inmaduro, idiota y egocéntrico tío?-pregunto Rick mientras se ponía de rodillas y sacaba del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul con un anillo de diamantes.

-Rick, nos peleamos nos reconciliamos y tu vas y me pides matrimonio a ti algo te pasa-decía Kate mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

-Yo, esto... pensé que...-dijo Castle levantándose dejando el anillo en la mesa de el salón y dirigiéndose a la puerta con la cabeza agachada.

-Rick, yo no te e dicho que no-dijo Kate acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Entonces es un si o un no? Es que normalmente estoy mas atento pero tengo una resaca impresionante y...-decía Rick pero se vio interrumpido por Kate que le beso apasionadamente y le susurro en el oído-Si quiero Rick pero si me prometes que me dejaras explicarme.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Rick hiendo en dirección al salón.

-¿Ahora donde vas?-pregunto Kate siguiéndolo.

-A por tu anillo-decía Rick colocándole el anillo en la mano.

-Ricky te has pasado-dijo Kate besándolo con pasión.

-No me e pasado te lo merecías-decía correspondiéndole al beso.

-Sabes una cosa-le susurro Kate a Rick en el oído.

-No se tantas cosas-le respondió este con voz seductora.

-Bueno lo que tienes que saber es que habrá que decírselo a los chicos a tu madre a mi padre y a Alexis-dijo Kate acercándose a los labios de Rick mientras que este afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Oye habrán arreglado las cosas los dos cabezotas que tenemos como amigos?-preguntó Ryan a Espo desde su escritorio.

-Espero que si por que nos van a volver locos a todos como esto no se arregle-le respondió Espo a su amigo.

-Hablando de los cabezotas-decía Ryan cogiendo el móvil.

-Colega ¿tenemos caso?-pregunto Kevin a Espo.

-Por ahora no por?-dijo Javi mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Por que nos acaban de invitar a cenar ya-decía Kevin cogiendo su abrigo.

-¿Donde?-pregunto Espo siguiendo a Ryan hasta el ascensor.

-En el apartamento de Kate-decía este dándole al botón del ascensor.

-Una cosa Kate que no se te note el anillo-decía Castle poniéndose un delantal.

-No enserio Rick de verdad a ti todavía te afecta la resaca-dijo Kate con tono irónico guardándose el anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Estoy nervioso Kate-dijo Castle cocinando o por lo menos intentándolo.

-Ya se te nota-le respondió Kate señalando sus manos que estaban temblorosas.

-¿Y si pasa algo?-pregunto Castle poniendo una mano encima de la otra para que no temblaran mas.

-¿Pasar el que?-le respondió Kate poniendo la mesa.

-Pues como que a tu padre no le haga gracia que nos casemos o que Lanie me mate por pedirte matrimonio-comento Rick mientras que cogía un buen vino de la nevera.

-Eres un...-Kate se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su apartamento-Creo que lo sabremos pronto-le dijo mientras que iba a abrir.

-Katie ¿ya habéis arreglado todo?-pregunto Jim mientras que entraba.

-Si papa ¿verdad Rick?-decía Kate entrando en la cocina.

-Por supuesto-dijo Castle con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le daba la mano a Jim.

-Eso espero-decía Jim en tono serio para que Castle se acojonara un poco.

-Papa por favor no os matéis mientras que yo abro la puerta ¿vale?-dijo Kate mientras que se iba a abrir.

-Vale-respondieron Jim y Rick al unisono.

-Chica cuanto tiempo todo bien espero por que si no ya sabes donde guardo el bisturí-dijo Lanie remarcando la palabra bisturí para que Castle la oyera.

-Alguien ha dicho bisturí-decía Castle saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Chico-escritor-dijo Lanie antes de abalanzarse a él-Así estas mucho mas guapo.

-Lo se-decía Rick correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Seras engreído-dijo Kate riéndose.

-Ehh-decía Castle fingiendo que estaba molesto.

-Ricky por favor no empezamos-dijo Kate hiendo a la cocina.

-Chico escritor podemos hablar-decía Lanie llevándoselo al salón casi a rastras.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Rick.

-Da gusto veros así espero que dure mucho-dijo Lanie con un tono sincero.

-Mas de lo que tu te imaginas y ahora voy a abrir si me disculpas-decía Castle mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿A que te refieres con lo de mas de lo que te imaginas?-pregunto Lanie con curiosidad.

-Ahh ya lo veras-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Hola hijo-decía una sonriente Martha.

-Hola madre ¿donde esta Alexis?-preguntó Rick mientras que se echaba a un lado para que entrara su madre.

-Ahora viene se a encontrado a unas amigas por el camino y ya sabes-decía Martha hiendo en dirección a la cocina siguiendo a su hijo.

-Hola Martha-dijeron Jim, Kate y Lanie casi a la vez.

-Hola-respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, cuando llegaran los chicos-dijo Castle en tono nervioso.

-¿A que viene esos nervios?-pregunto Jim con tono curioso.

-He por nada nada es que...-le respondió aún mas nervioso Rick.

-Vale no se para que digo nada-dijo Jim mirando su vaso de agua.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta y Rick exclamo un ¡Por fin! Y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Donde estabais?-preguntó Castle nada mas abrir la puerta.

-Así nos das tu la bienvenida-decía Espo en tono irónico.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo a no que ha sido esta mañana cuando nos hemos visto por ultima vez es verdad-dijo Castle siguiéndole la broma a Espo y echándose a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

-Colega por ahí viene tu hija-señalo Ryan detrás suya-nos la hemos encontrado hablando.

-Gracias, lo se lo de hablar demasiado nos viene de familia-le respondió Rick cerrando la puerta.

-Un momento papa-grito Alexis desde la puerta.

-Te lo dije-dijo Ryan riéndose.

-Casi me das en la nariz-decía Alexis entrando.

-Si no te pusieras a hablar pues no te pasaría eso-dijo Rick abrazando a su hija.

-Estaba hablando de un examen yo eso lo veo importante-se defendió ella.

-¡La cena esta lista!-exclamo Kate saliendo por la puerta de la cocina con un montón de platos.

-Espera que te ayudo camarera-decía Castle cogiendo unos cuantos platos y guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias-le respondió Kate.

-¡A comer!-dijo Rick mientras que repartía los platos.

-Se lo decimos-le susurro Kate muy bajo.

-Si-le respondió Castle tragando sonoramente.

-Ey chicos-comenzó a hablar Kate mientras que sacaba el anillo del bolsillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Tenemos algo que deciros-prosigio Rick algo nervioso.

-Antes cuando nos hemos reconciliado Rick y yo-decía Kate pero dejo que Castle terminase la frase.

-Le pedí matrimonio-soltó así sin mas Rick mirando al suelo.

Todos incluida Kate tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar el primero fue Jim que soltó un ¡Ya era hora!.Que a todo el mundo lo dejo un poco descolocado. Martha dijo:

-Kate hijo me alegro por vosotros pero Richard espero que en esta boda no te atiborres de chocolate unas semanas antes de ir a la iglesia por que no tengo ninguna gana de arreglarte el pantalón.

-¡Madre!-grito un Richard con la cara roja como un tomate-dijimos que eso se quedaría entre tu y yo.

-Hijo entre tu yo y los kilos de mas que cogiste no?-dijo Martha riendo.

-Madre lo primero gracias por dejarme en evidencia y lo segundo sabes que soy débil con el chocolate-se defendía Castle que cada vez tenia la cara mas roja.

-¡Adoro estas cenas! Son mejores que las que teníamos con mama-dijo Alexis mirando a su padre con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Eres débil al chocolate-decía Kate riéndose.

-En mi defensa diré que era una señal del universo para que no me casara con Gina-dijo Castle algo mas calmado.

-Lo que pasa chico-escritor es que te gusta el chocolate y debes admitirlo y que es eso de defensa ni que estuviéramos en un juicio-decía Lanie.

-Llevas razón no estamos en un juicio por que si lo estuviéramos el abogado no se estaría partiendo de risa-dijo Castle refiriéndose a Jim que no había parado de reírse.

-Muy gracioso débil al chocolate-comento Jim entre risas.

-Lo ves madre ahora se cachondean.-decía Castle poniendo moritos.

Después de ese como decirlo desastre de cena con la familia Kate le pregunto a Rick:

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?-preguntaba Kate sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Sobre que?-le respondió Castle siguiéndola.

-Pues tu que crees sobre lo nuestro-dice Kate seriamente.

-Ah, vale, de lo nuestro... solo una cosa de haber sido un idiota y pelearme contigo-dijo Rick.

-Ten en cuenta que si no fueras un idiota ahora mismo no estaríamos prometidos-decía Kate levantando la mano para que pudiera ver el anillo Castle.

-No se si me estas insultando o llevas razón-dijo Rick riéndose.

-Un poco de las dos cosas-decía Kate robándole un beso.

-Ahora si que no se lo que decir-dijo Castle mirándola con cara de embobado.

-Richard Castle se ha quedado sin palabras-dice Kate mientras que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Y tras decir eso hicieron el amor varias veces hasta que cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Castle fue el que se despertó el primero pero al principio no sabia como había llegado a estar en el suelo del salón con un brazo de Kate sobre su pecho y ahora que se miraba bien completamente desnudo. Quito cuidadosamente el brazo de Kate y se levanto empezó a buscar por el salón se vistió rápidamente se fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuna para cuando se despertara Kate. Pero como no el móvil de Beckett le fastidia los planes a Castle.

-Rick tenemos un caso-gritó Kate desde el salón.

-Lo se he escuchado tu móvil-le respondió sin ganas Castle.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Kate hiendo en dirección suya.

-No quiero ir a comisaria, quiero estar contigo todo el día-aclaro Rick mientras que miraba a Kate que con cara de pillin por que solo llevaba la ropa interior.

-Lo primero vamos a estar juntos y lo segundo o paras de mirarme con esa cara o me voy a la comisaria sola-dice Kate cogiendo la taza que le tiende Castle.

-Me refería a estar mas juntos y perdona usted pero va provocando-aclaro Castle dándole un sorbo a el café.

-Ah señor Castle si no se explica bien no me entero y ¿cuanto provoco mucho?-dijo en tono seductor Kate.

-Un montón inspectora-dice Castle mientras que deja que Kate le desabroche la camisa.

-Creo que esta sonando el móvil, Rick para por favor esta sonando voy a cogerlo-insiste Kate.

-Mmm no te vayas-dijo Castle pero era inútil Kate ya estaba en el salón.

-Es tu madre Rick-gritó Beckett.

-Ya voy ahora que querrá no se río bastante ayer-dijo entre dientes el escritor.

-Porta te bien-le susurro Kate antes de que se pusiera este.

-¿Que pasa madre?-dijo en tono cortante Castle.

-No, no paso, no te acuerdas de lo que paso la ultima vez-le respondió Rick a Martha.

_**Flashback**_

-Que te parece este-dijo Castle mientras se colocaba bien la chaqueta del esmoquin.

-Mmm-dijo por décima vez ese día Martha.

-Madre me voy a casar yo no tu, y a mi este esmoquin me gusta así que nos lo llevamos y punto-le respondo Rick de mala manera estaba harto de que su madre le sacara algún defecto a los trajes que se probaba.

-Pero Richard...-empezó a decir Martha pero se vio interrumpida por un ''Madre la conversación a finalizado'' de su hijo.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-No quiero que nos peleemos no en esta boda no-dijo Rick mas para él que para su madre y colgó.

-Me voy vestir -decía Kate mientras que se iba a su habitación.

-Pues vale-dice Rick mientras que se tumba en el sofá boca arriba.

10 minutos mas tarde apareció Kate lista para ir a la comisaria pero cuando vio a Castle hay tumbado durmiendo como un bebe se acordó de esa vez que se quedo dormido en el sofá de la comisaria y se le dibujo una sonrisa amarga en su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dejo una nota en la mesilla del café donde ponía ''Rick estoy en la comisaria ven si quieres, te quiere tu prometida''

-Beckett ¿donde estabas?-pregunto Espo al ver a Kate acercarse a su escritoro.

-¿Y Castle?-dijo Ryan.

-Las preguntas de una en una por favor e tardado por que hemos tenido un problemilla y Castle se ha quedado dormido en el sofá-le respondió Kate a sus amigos-¿y que tenemos?

-Hombre de treinta y pocos sin identificar-informo Espo.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Kate.

Castle se despertó con un dolor de espalda había dormido en una mala posición se estiro y vio que Kate le había dejado una nota la leyó y dijo en voz alta:

-Que bien suena eso de tu prometida.

Llamo a Kate para decirle que no le apetecía ir a la comisaria a ella le pareció raro pero no le pregunto el por que. Castle pensó que como no habían desayunado pues le prepararía una cena sorpresa se puso a ello y se le pasaron las horas rápido cuando se dio cuenta eran las 10 y Kate todavía no había llegado a si que decidió llamarla.

-Castle lo siento, el caso es complicado cena sin mi si quieres-dice Kate mientras que rebusca entre una montaña de papeles.

-Si tanta hambre tienes ¿por que no cenas tu?-pregunto Kate en tono desesperado odiaba que Castle no quisiera decirle el resto de la frase que se quedase a mitad...

-Por dios Castle suelta lo ya-grito Kate sin darse cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde toda la comisaria la estaba mirando incluso Gates que le hizo un gesto para que entrara en su despacho.

-Lo siento, Rick luego te llamo-dijo antes de colgar.

Entro en el despacho de la capitana con paso firme aunque por dentro estaba como un flan no queria que le echara la bronca por hablar con Rick en vede de trabajar.

-Inspectora siente se-le dijo en tono serio Gates.

-Capitán para que me ha llamado-le respondió en el mismo tono Kate.

-Veo que no se anda con miramientos-dice Gates quitándose las gafas y sentándose ella también-Bueno creo inspectora que sabe por que esta aquí.

-Si por haberme hablado con Castle en vede de estar centrada en el caso-respondió Kate.

-Bueno si, pero quería hablarle de que si usted y el señor Castle aceptan claro esta, van a trabajar en una misión en cubierta-explico Gates.

-Como en los libros de Castle-se rió Kate.

-Inspectora esto es muy serio necesitamos que ustedes dos se infiltren como prometidos en una mafia-dijo Gates pero Kate solo escucho hasta prometidos y levanto la mano donde tenia el anillo de compromiso y exclamo un ''ya lo estamos'' sonriendo.

-Enhorabuena-dice Gates.

-Gracias pero no entiendo por que tenemos que hacer de prometidos es decir yo acepto pero me suena raro dos prometidos infiltrados en una mafia suena a chiste malo-le dijo Kate a Gates.

-Lo se pero al que asesinaron es un hombre del FBI por eso no consiguen identificarlo que iba a pasarse por prometido con su compañera para coger a unos traficantes-le explico Gates.

-Y usted quiere que terminemos el trabajo de ese hombre-dijo Beckett.

-Exacto, pero no se preocupe a él no lo mataron por infiltrarse ni si quiera le dio tiempo-dijo Gates-bueno dicho esto ¿aceptáis o no?

-Yo si pero tengo que hablarlo con Castle mañana se lo digo capitán-decía Kate mientras que salia por la puerta.

Castle estaba en el sofá sentado viendo la televisión bueno hacia que la veía por que estaba mas pendiente de la puerta que del televisor y por fin se abrió.

-Kate lo siento lo siento-dijo Castle nada mas ver a Kate.

-Rick, yo también siento el que me desesperes a veces-le respondió riendo Kate.

-Bueno vale pues te quedas sin tu cena-dice Castle ahora si prestando atención a la película que estaban echando.

-¿Has preparado la cena?-pregunto Kate.

-Si pero para ti no hay hasta que retires lo de que te desespero-dijo Castle en un tono de niño pequeño.

-Vale lo retiro ahora quiero cenar-le respondió Kate besándolo.

-¡A cenar!-exclamo Castle levantándose de un salto del sofá.

-Señor Castle inspectora entrad y sentaos-dijo Gates desde la puerta del despacho mientras que veía a Castle y Kate ir hasta donde les había dicho.

-Capitán yo bueno... es decir lo de que cuentes conmigo para una misión en cubierta es alucinante pero que pasa con nuestra boda-dijo Castle señalándose a si mismo y a Kate.

-Bueno no creo que tarden mucho mas de un mes en coger a los traficantes y cuento con usted por que me cuesta admitirlo pero tienes madera de inspector-admitió Gates.

Castle y Beckett le miraron embobados no pensaban que Gates admitiera eso en la vida.

-No pienso repetirlo-dijo Gates sonriendo.

-Y bueno yo lo que no entiendo de la misión es que pintamos nosotros en la mafia es decir dos prometidos-decía Kate que hasta entonces había estado callada.

-Pues miren los traficantes que tienen que coger son de la familia Black-empezo a explicar Gates pero se vio interrumpida por Castle

-Señor esta segura que es la familia Black-dijo preocupado Castle.

-Si segurisima y pensaba que ibas a interrumpir con alguna de tus bromas como la de Sirius Black es el que sale en Harry Potter-decía Gates.

-No no puede ser no y ahora dime que a los que tenemos que camelarnos no se llamaran Jhonny o Mike Black-dijo Castle que se le notaba la preocupación en la cara.

-Rick que te pasa con ese apellido-dice Kate mientras que le pasa la mano por la espalda para que se tranquilizarse un poco.

-Cuando tenia 12 años mi madre se caso con un hombre que se apellida Black, y bueno yo a él lo consideraba mi padre, fue el único hombre con el que se caso mi madre que me quería, nos llevaba a mi madre a su hijo y a mí a una casa en las montañas para pasar las vacaciones de verano, nos lo pasábamos pipa pero todo lo bueno algún día se termina y para mi llego pronto ese fin mi madre se peleo con él por una tontería la verdad no me acuerdo, y hay fue cuando me fui al internado no supe nada de ellos, hasta que su hijo vino un día a mi apartamento con una pistola, y me dijo que por mi culpa se tuvo que hacer mafioso, que si mi madre no se hubiera casado nunca con su padre él no estaría siendo el malo, por que antes de que llegásemos nosotros estaban bien, es verdad que el hombre no estaba limpio pero no estaba del todo metido en ese tema, pero después paso no se que cuando yo estaba en el internado y me echan la culpa a mí. Y ese hombre se llama Jhonny, su hijo Mike, lo peor de todo es que intento olvidar esa parte de mi vida pero no puedo-decía Castle con un nudo en la garanta.

-Lo siento Rick-fue lo único que dijo Kate.

-Señor Castle si no quiere no vaya-decía Gates mirándolo con verdadera pena en los ojos.

-Respóndeme a una pregunta ¿si voy me vais a dejar hablar en el interrogatorio con Mike?-pregunto Castle.

-Si ¿y ahora que me dicen preparan sus cosas y se van a hacer de prometidos a otra parte?-dijo Gates en tono gracioso para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Desde ya si le parece bien a Rick-decía Kate mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

-Desde ya-repitió Castle levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Se despidió de los chicos y les dijo que cuando saliese Kate les dijese que estaba en su loft preparándose para la misión.

-Hola madre-dijo Castle entrando por la puerta de si apartamento.

-Hola-dice corta y secamente Martha.

-Madre lo siento de verdad pero es que no quiero que pase como en las otras bodas que acabo peleado contigo-decía sinceramente Castle.

-Y lo mejor para no pelearte conmigo es que yo me cabree por decirme ese no tan rotundo-empezó a decir Martha en tono serio pero lo fue cambiando a un tono irónico.

-Si llevas razón ¿pero me perdonas madre?-preguntó Castle.

-Pues claro hijo-dijo Martha antes de darle un abrazo.

-Esto... madre te tengo que contar algo importante-decía Rick antes de sentarse en el sofá.

-Pues o lo sueltas o te saldrá una hernia-dice Martha riendo.

-Madre, que es serio-dijo Castle intentando parecer maduro.

-Vale tu dirás-le respondió Martha.

Castle le contó todo lo de la misión y lo de que los narcotraficantes eran su ex-marido y su ex-hijastro.

-¿Y que vas ha hacer cuando te vean?-pregunto Martha preocupada por su hijo.

-Pues... lo primero intentar que no me maten y después supongo que recordarles los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos o puede que no me reconozcan.-decía Castle con nostalgia.

-Te acuerdas de esa vez en el lago con la barca-dijo Martha riendo.

-Como olvidarlo

**Flasback**

-Mama mama mira-gritaba un niño de unos 12 años rubio poniéndose de pie en una barca.

-Ricky que nos volcamos-le dijo un chico de 15 años que iba remando.

-Richard baja de ahí te vas a caer-le respondió su madre.

-Vale me bajo pero que sepáis que Mike y tu sois unos aguafiestas-decía Rick mientras que pisaba mal y se caía de la barca.

Mike riéndose le dijo ''Te dije que nos volcábamos''

**Fin Del Flashback**

-Sabes madre, sigues siendo una aguafiestas-dice Castle con una sonrisa amarga.

-Y tú un crío-le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Vale no hemos cambiado nada-sacó una conclusión Rick.

-Te suena el móvil-dijo Martha señalando el bolsillo del pantalón de su hijo.

-A si, un momento-decía él mientras que cogía el móvil-Castle.

-¿Ahora?

-No es que...

-Nada, nada ya voy-dijo y colgó.

-Kate quiere que vayamos a su apartamento a por no se que-dijo Castle levantándose de sofá.

-Ten cuidado hijo-le dijo Martha antes de verlo salir por la puerta.

20 minutos después estaba enfrente de el apartamento de Kate fue a tocar pero luego se acordó que él tiene la llave se la hizo hace poco ella la sacó del bolsillo fue a abrir pero alguien le puso las manos en los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Quién soy?

-Haber no se... Kate-decía Rick quitándose las manos de los ojos y dándose la vuelta para besarla, pero se paro en seco cuando vio que no venía solo estaban con ella los chicos Espo que vio las intenciones de Castle les dijo:

-Besaos nosotros miramos para otro lado verdad Ryan.

-Verdad-dijo Ryan girando sobre sus talones.

-Chicos por favor por una vez en vuestra vida ser serios-decía Kate abriendo la puerta y dejándolos entrar.

-Es difícil-comento Ryan riendo.

-Y tanto-dijo Espo entrando.

Castle iba a entrar pero Kate le cogió el brazo y le dijo en el oído muy sensualmente ''Ya tendremos tiempo de besarnos'' y entro dejando a Castle pasmado con una ceja levantada y cara de tonto.

-Castle tío que haces-le gritó Ryan desde el sofá.

-Me dices eso y te quedas tan bien-decía Castle reaccionando.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Espo con curiosidad.

-A nada, cotilla-dijo Castle sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno chicos podemos empezar-dice Kate poniendo orden.

-¿Sobre que? No me has dicho nada me has obligado a venir y ya está-dijo Castle.

-Sobre tomarnos un té ¿Tu que crees sobre la misión?-decía Kate sacando unos micrófonos de una bolsa.

-A ver Castle, tu y Kate vais a llevar un micrófono en el oído desde que os levantáis por la mañana hasta que os vayáis a acostar, a dormir ehh no queremos nada raro...-dice Ryan mirando a Rick con cara de pillin.

-Ryan-gritó Kate que estaba colorada como un tomate.

-Vamos a ver chicos, prosigamos pues eso que resumiendo os tenéis que poner eso-dijo Espo señalando dos micrófonos-y tenéis que hacernos caso lo digo por ti Rick que sabemos que vas por libre.

-Vale, a ver si lo pillo nos ponemos los cacharros nos gritáis las ordenes nos quedemos sordos y todo el mundo contento-dice Castle probándose el micrófono.

-Algo así, mirad cuando estéis llegando os ponéis el micro y nosotros desde la comisaria os damos las ordenes-explico Espo.

-¿Y no podemos ir por libre en plan Peter Pan volando?-preguntó Castle sonriendo.

-Bueno Peter Pan me temo que no son ordenes de Gates que a la vez vienen de arriba vamos vienen de nuestros amigotes los federales-dijo Ryan.

-Odio a los federales-dice entre dientes Castle.

-¿Hay alguien que lleve pistola y que no odies? Es mera curiosidad-preguntó Kate.

-Si, a vosotros-dice Castle.

-Oh que bonito lo que nos acaba de decir el escritor-se burló Espo.

-Ahora te odio a ti también ya estas en mi lista negra-dijo entre risas Castle.

-Ya no voy a poder dormir hoy-se río Espo.

-Mira tu el problema, yo dormiré como un bebe-decía Castle.

-Si le quitas los ronquidos-dijo Kate riéndose

-¿¡Tío tu roncas!?-río Ryan.

-No es que a ver tengo un problema...-empezó a decir Rick pero se vio interrumpido por Javi.

-Si tu problema es que roncas.

-A ver tío se dice que respira fuerte-le corrigió Ryan.

-Estoy resfriado-se defendió Castle.

-Anda dejarlo ya que solo me puedo meter con él yo-dijo riendo Kate.

-¿Como que tu sola?-dijo riendo Espo.

-Por que Kate se casa conmigo y vosotros no-dice Castle.

-Ah y eso es una explicación racional y científica-decía Ryan.

-Pues, claro nosotros nos casamos y nos picamos juntos-atribuyó Kate riendo.

-Si es que tiene sentido y todo-dijo Castle convencido.

-Vale a ver no me entero vosotros os casáis y por eso dais por echo que podéis picaros entre vosotros y tomarnos el pelo a nosotros-dijo Espo señalando a Kate y Rick primero y a Ryan y a él después.

-Si-dijeron al unisono Rick y Kate.

-Sigo sin pillarlo pero bueno-dice Ryan todavía riendo.

-Pues no os enteréis pero es así-dijo Castle dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Vamos a ver nos centramos en la misión imposible-decía Espo riendo.

-Si por favor-suplico Ryan que lloraba de la risa.

-Para centrarnos deberíais madurar chicos-dijo Kate.

-Bueno, creo que en Castle eso es improbable-río Javi.

-¿Y para ti que?-se defendió el escritor.

-Castle, ¿estás preparado?-preguntó Kate entrando en el coche.

-No-dijo el imitándola.

-Has cambiado seguro que no te reconocen-le dijo antes de besarle.

-Ya...-le respondió poco convencido de lo que iban a hacer.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien-le decía mientras que arrancaba el coche.

Tras 30 minutos de viaje se pararon en un callejón y encendieron los micros para ponerse en contacto con los chicos.

-¿Ryan, Espo nos oís?-preguntó Kate.

-Alto y claro jefa-respondió Espo.

-Vale empieza la misión de pillar a mi padre-dijo Castle algo decepcionado.

-Rick, si no quieres hacerlo estas a tiempo de irte-le decía Kate.

-Quiero hacerlo quiero ponerle las esposas quiero pillarlo-le respondió seriamente.

-Vale pues manos a la obra-exclamó Ryan desde el otro lado del micrófono.

5 minutos mas tarde habían llegado a la casa del mafioso.

-Joder, yo quiero una casa así-decía Castle saliendo del coche.

-Pero si tienes el loft y la casa de los Hamptons para que quieres mas-dijo Kate.

-Pero has visto la choza es enorme-exclamo Castle acercándose a la puerta.

-Hablo un escritor rico flipo contigo-decía Kate llamando a la puerta.

Abrió un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos largos de pelo moreno ojos marones barba descuidada camisa roja a cuadros y unos vaqueros desgastados se le notaba en la cara que se drogaba además de que estaba demasiado delgado.

-Vosotros debéis de ser los nuevos no?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-S-si-respondió Castle nervioso al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era Mike pero mucho mas viejo y descuidado que la ultima vez que lo vio.

-Vale, pasad el jefe os espera primera puerta al subir las escaleras-indicó Mike antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Castle y Beckett hicieron lo que les dijo Mike. Kate iba a pegar en la puerta pero Rick se lo impendió.

-Rick hay muy pocas posibilidades de que te reconozca mira lo que a pasado con Mike ni te a mirado-le dijo Kate.

-Pero y si...-empezó a decir Castle.

-Pero si nada-dijo Kate antes de pegar a la puerta se escucho un ''pasad'' y Kate abrió entro primero seguida por unos pasos torpes de Castle se notaba que se estaba arrepintiendo de estar allí.

El hombre que se erguía delante de ellos era de unos setenta y pico muy bien llevados la verdad pelo canoso ojos verdes y mucho mas cuidado que su hijo apenas tenia barba y a decir verdad le sobraban algunos kilos.

-¡Richard!-exclamó Jhonny que parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-Jhonny por favor no hables muy fuerte que...-Castle no termino de hablar cuando Jhonny ya se le había echado encima a abrazarlo.

-Te e echado de menos hijo-le decía Jhonny mientras que se separaban.

-¿Hijo? No me quieres matar ni nada por lo que pasó-decía Castle sorprendido.

-Ricky ¿que has dicho? Yo matar a mi niño nunca-le respondió ahora sorprendido él.

-No es que como hace tiempo Mike puede decirse que me amenazo-le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿Que hizo ?! Cuando lo coja se va a enterar-dice Jhonny haciendo el amago de salir del despacho pero Rick se lo impide.

-Papa si que suena rara esa palabra, pero por favor no le digas nada, por ahora no me ha reconocido así que creo que eso es un punto a mi favor-le explicó Castle.

-Creo que es hora de que te cuente algo-le dijo Jhonny sentándose en su escritorio-Pero antes presenta me a esta chica tan guapa-le decía fijándose en Kate.

-Vale ella es Kate y él es Jhonny ¿contento?-dijo Rick sentándose.

-Kate eh ¿te puedo decir una cosa?-pregunto Jhonny.

-Supongo que si-le respondió esta.

-Eres guapísima si tuviera 30 años menos te tiraría los tejos-le dijo mientras que Kate se ponía colorada.

-Lo siento, Jhonny, Rick me cogió antes-le respondió Kate enseñándole el anillo de compromiso.

-El alumno a superado a el maestro-dijo Jhonny antes de que Rick y Kate se echaran a reír.

-¿Papa que me ibas a contar?-preguntó por fin Castle.

-Solo quiero que sepas que no fue culpa tuya y Mike es un paranoico-le dijo

-¿Por que?-preguntaba Castle intrigado y preocupado.

-Bueno te acuerdas de esa vez que me pillaste vamos a llamarlo infragantin-le decía Jhonny a Castle mientras que él asentía-Pues el hombre que había al lado mía y que te dije que era un amigo del golf para nada era amigo mio es verdad que echamos unas cuantas partidas de golf pero ese tío era un camello cubano que venía a por su pedido de todos los meses.

-Y ahí tienes el por que de que yo sea escritor-dijo Rick mirando a Kate.-bueno eso y otras muchas cosas raras que me pasaron me pequeño.

-Viniendo de ti puede que te encontraras a Jack el destripador y todo-le dice Kate sonriendo le.

-No te extrañes los fines de semana cogía la bici y no llegaba a casa hasta pasadas las ocho-le explicó Jhonny a Kate.

-Todavía echo de menos los sermones que me echabais y a Mike haciéndome burlas por detrás-recordaba Castle.

-Bueno, sigo con la historia-dijo al fin Jhon, Kate y Rick asintieron-resumiendo el cubano se sorprendió de verte se lo dijo al jefe, por esos tiempos yo no lo era, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra tu madre descubrió a lo que me dedicaba de verdad que no se parece en nada a agente inmobiliario, y luego creo que lo demás te lo sabes bien a y que quede claro que yo fui el que tuvo la idea de llevarte a un internado, lo siento se que lo pasaste mal.

Después de que Jhon contara lo que pasó Rick escogía las palabras adecuadas para no insultar a su padrastro:

-¡Dos años en aquel internado dos años sin amigos echándoos de menos dos años preguntado le a mama donde estabais dos años la misma respuesta!-le gritó Castle a Jhonny.

-Lo siento mucho-le susurro el narcotraficante-¿Se puede saber que te respondía?.

-Hijo, verdaderamente no se donde están, Jhon estaba metido en cosas raras y nos hemos vuelto a quedar solos como siempre-repetía de memoria Castle.

-Lo siento-decía por tercera vez Jhonny,

-Ahora que recapitulamos hay algo que debo contarte-susurro Rick.

-Pues, chico dispara-le respondió este.

-Bueno mi madre lo descubrió por que esto a ver como te lo explico encontré un paquete de algo debajo de tu escritorio y se lo enseñe a mama y bueno resulto ser droga y empezaron las peleas nocturnas-explicó Castle casi en un susurro.

-Siempre has sido un chico curioso eh?-decía entre carcajadas Jhonny.

-Bueno, un poco-le respondió Rick-¿pero no estas enfadado?

-No, a ver un poco molesto pero nada mas lo pasado, pasado esta ¿pero que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Jhon cosa que a Kate y a Rick no les hizo mucha gracia.

-Pues a ver venimos por trabajo ¿verdad Kate?-decía Rick en un tono lo mas normalizado posible.

-Si a ver es decir un amigo nos dijo que buscabas gente capacitada y que mejor que Rick y yo-dijo Kate en el mismo tono que Castle.

-¿Y que amigo fue?-preguntó Jhonny con curiosidad.

Castle y Beckett se miraron con preocupación ¿ahora que decían? necesitaban un milagro para salir del apuro y ese milagro tenía un nombre Kevin Ryan:

-Decid que os envía Billy O'Hara un camello de la parte de Manhattan muy famoso.

-Nos envía Billy O'Hara el de Manhattan-le dijo Rick a Jhon.

-Mi amigo O'Hara eh?-le respondió él en tono irónico.

-Si, ¿a que viene ese tono?-pregunto Kate con preocupación.

-Pues, resulta que Billy esta en el hospital desde hace una semana-respondió con seriedad Jhonny.

-Lo siento chicos los de narcóticos se deben de haber confundido-se disculpo Kevin por el micro aunque sabía que no servía para mucho.

-Es que nos lo dijo hace tiempo sabes y no nos decidíamos-aclaró Rick.

Y ahora Jhonny hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, salió por la puerta de su despacho sin mediar palabras cosa que a Kate y a Rick los dejo atónitos.

-¿Chicos que ha pasado?-preguntó Ryan preocupado.

-Se ha largado-le respondió Castle un poco atontado.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí antes de que vuelva?-preguntó Kate a Ryan.

-Volver a comisaria me pondré en contacto con Billy para que se ponga de nuestra parte-aclaró Ryan antes de empezar a llamar a sus contactos de narcóticos.

Castle y Beckett salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al coche pero unas pistolas en las nucas de ambos hicieron que se pararan en seco se dieron la vuelta lentamente mientras que levantaban los brazos y como no eran Mike y su padre.

-Hey-dijo Castle haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Hermanito pensaste que te ibas a salir con la tuya-decía Michael apuntándole al pecho.

-Si te digo la verdad si-le respondió Castle tragando sonoramente.

-Ya decía yo, que tu cara me sonaba eres la inspectora Beckett-decía Jhon apuntando también a Kate.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver dejar que se marche-dijo en tono serio Castle.

-Jajaja ¿tu estas tonto o que?-se rió Mike.-aquí os vais a quedar los dos.

-Sabéis dentro de poco estarán aquí un montón de policías y os detendrán-se echaba un farol Kate por que ni siquiera Ryan sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo tengo otra versión si no nos decís que hacéis aquí os meto una bala en el pecho a cada uno-amenazo Mike.

-Michael por favor baja el arma-le suplico Rick.

-Sigues siendo un cobarde, no has cambiado-le reprocho Mike.

-Seré un cobarde y lo admito pero tu aspirabas a mucho mas que a un simple camello-se defendió el escritor.

-Y de quien fue la culpa de todo eso Ricky-decía el hermanastro.

Y así empezaron una discusión de ''hermanos'' hasta que Richard gritó:

-¡Camello de mierda!

-¡¿Que me has llamado?!-le respondió Mike de mala manera.

-Lo que eres-dijo Rick.

Mientras que estaban discutiendo Jhonny había dejado de apuntar a Kate y ahora se estaba centrando en que Mike no disparara a Rick en un ataque de furia a si que se metió en la conversación:

-Chicos parad ya os habéis insultado lo suficiente, Mike baja el arma.

-Papa sabes que eso no lo voy a hacer-le respondió este que ahora apuntaba a Kate.

-Michael baja el arma antes de que hagas una tontería-le ordenó su padre.

-¡Nunca!-grito Mike antes de dirigirse a Castle-Antes has dicho que eras un cobarde y no te lo discuto pero ¿que harías si disparase a tu novia?

-Michael no te lo voy a repetir baja el arma-le volvió a ordenar Jhonny pero ahora él también estaba apuntándole a Mike en la cabeza.

-Por favor, estos se nos esta hiendo de las manos-dijo Kate al ver que Castle estaba paralizado en el sitio.

-Hermanito no me has respondido-le dijo Mike a Rick al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Lo que haría es perseguirte hasta que te encontrara y entonces te haría sufrir como yo hubiera sufrido-le respondió en un tono muy serio donde se veía la rabia de Castle.

* * *

-Vale siempre has sido un chaval raro-le respondió Mike y lo que paso después fue muy rápido Mike disparo a Kate pero Rick se puso en medio de ella y la bala justo antes de que se le introdujera en el abdomen y cayera para atrás por la presión de la bala Kate se agacho le dijo que tenia que sobrevivir que no se iba a librar de pasar el resto de su vida con ella tan pronto y Rick sonrío antes de cerrar los ojos Kate empezó a presionar la herida para que no se desangrara levanto la cabeza por que escucho otro disparo y vio a Mike tirado en el suelo con un agujero de bala en el cráneo y a Jhonny llamando a la policía y a la ambulancia.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llevar a Castle al hospital mas cercano, Kate no se separo de su lado hasta que un enfermero le dijo que se tenía que quedar en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor salga para informarle, nada más sentarse pasaron corriendo Espo y Ryan así que se levanto para avisarles que era allí.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterrado?-preguntó rompiendo el hielo Kate.

-Somos polis-se limitó a decir Espo.

-L-lo siento-titubeo Ryan.

-Kevin sabes que no es culpa tuya-le respondió en un susurro Kate no tenía casi ni ganas de hablar.

Cinco minutos mas tarde llegaron Martha, Jim, Lanie y Alexis y vieron a los tres detectives aguantando las ganas de llorar Kate nada mas ver a su padre se levanto como un resorte y fue a abrazarlo y empezó a llorar en su hombro mientras que balbuceaba algo como no debería haber aceptado.

-Hey Rick es fuerte seguro que sale de esta-le aseguro Jim.

-Pero y si no sale-le respondió entre sollozos Kate.

-Katie eso no lo digas ni en broma-le dijo Jim mirándola a los ojos.

En otro lado de la ciudad:

-!Señor Black solo se lo voy a preguntar una vez que ha pasado y por que su hijo esta muerto y Castle al borde de lo mismo¡-gritó por tercera o cuarta vez Gates.

-No lo se-se limitó a decir Jhonny serio.

-A ver no estoy para tonterías o me dices lo que a pasado por las buenas o por las malas-amenazó la capitana que estaba empezando a perder los papeles.

Silencio por parte de Jhonny llevaban así desde hace unos diez minutos lo único que respondía es que no sabía nada o se limitaba a estar callado y a Gates eso le ponía de los nervios a demás ella solo quería hacerle justicia a Castle, si eso era raro en la capitana pero a lo largo de los años le empiezas a coger cariño y cuando te dicen que le han disparado solo quieres ayudarlo por que ya es uno del equipo.

-¡Tu ultima oportunidad o me dices que ha pasado o te mató aquí mismo!-decía Gates apuntándolo con la pistola.

-No puedes hacerlo eso va contra las leyes-le respondió Jhonny pero Gates no le hizo caso y le quito el seguro a el arma.

-Vale, vale ya canto-dijo el narcotraficante-¿Por donde empiezo?

-Por el principio si puede ser-dice Gates dejando la pistola sobre la mesa de interrogatorios.

-A ver cuando llegaron a la casa los reconocí a los dos al instante es decir en toda Nueva York saben quienes son el escritor Rick Castle y la inspectora Kate Beckett son el la pareja de oro, el dúo dinámico, pero me hice el tonto, no quería que me metiesen en la cárcel tan pronto vale llevo esquivándola como veinte años y supongo que Mike no los abría reconocido por que acabaría de chutarse algo fijo y estaría en el mundo de yupi como casi todos los días-empezó a explicar Jhonny-pero cuando dijeron lo de Billy sabía que eso venía de mas arriba venía de los federales y por mucho que quiera a Ricky no podía dejar que nos pillasen no, y encima Richard que no es ni policía no pensaba dispararles lo juro, solo asustarles pero el idiota de Mike tuvo que hacer una de las suyas y no seguir las ordenes después vi a Castle en el suelo y Michael apuntando a la inspectora y no lo dude le dispare, es decir Mike de todas maneras se iba a morir pronto por la droga y Rick y Kate tienen una vida por delante que no se la voy a estropear si consiguen salir de esta.

Después de cuatro largas horas llegó el medico con un semblante serio y Kate empezó a pensar que había muerto.

-Familia de Richard Castle-dijo el doctor y todos se levantaron.

-Doctor vaya al grano-pidió Martha.

-¿Es muy grave?-preguntó Kate preocupada.

-El señor Castle ha aguantado muy bien... pero durante la operación perdió mucha sangre y ha caído en un coma-explicó el doctor en tono serio y sereno.

-No sabemos cuando se despertara, solo podrán verlo de uno en uno-comento el doctor antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Kate-dijeron todos al unisono.

-¿Yo? Pero Martha, Alexis no queréis entrar antes-preguntó Kate.

-Tendremos tiempo-dijo Martha.

-Te mereces ir primero-comento Alexis.

-Vala...-decía Kate hiendo a la habitación de Castle.

Nada mas entrar Kate alzo la vista y se encontró con Castle enganchado a un montón de maquinas y empezó a llorar conforme se iba acercando cada vez mas a su cama le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y se sentó en un sillón que había al lado de la cama le cogió la mano y empezó una especie de monologo:

-El doctor ha dicho que no sabe cuando te vas a despertar pero yo no me voy a mover de aquí vamos a pasar esto juntos, como lo hacemos siempre, sabes ahora vas a estar muy machote con la cicatriz, pero por otra parte no se por que te pusiste en medio bueno, en realidad no se por que aceptamos se te notaba que no querías ir pero... ha sido culpa mía espero que algún día me perdones.

Pasaron cinco días cinco largos días en la que la rutina se había convertido en la misma rutina se quedaba dormida en la habitación luego venía Martha y ella iba a ducharse al loft luego se pasaba por la comisaria para escuchar siempre lo mismo Jhonny esta en espera de juicio y después se volvía a el hospital para pasar el resto del día allí. Pero hoy era diferente hoy se pasaba el doctor a ver a Castle a ver como estaba y si se despertaría pronto.

-Doctor ¿y si no se despierta?-preguntó Kate preocupada.

-No se preocupe lo peor ya lo a pasado-le respondió él saliendo por la puerta.

Kate se acercó a el sillón se sentó y le cogió la mano y empezó esa especie de monologo que ya se había hecho una rutina:

-Sabes Rick el doctor dice que te despertaras pronto... que lo peor ya a pasado pero lo que no sabe el doctor es que cuando salgas de aquí empezara lo peor por que tenemos que preparar la boda...

Kate se quedo dormida una vez mas en mala posición maldijo los sillones de los hospitales se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cogida de la mano de Castle lo echaba de menos lo echaba tanto de menos quería abrazarlo quería besarlo quería hacerle mil cosas sintió que le apretaban levemente la mano levanto la cabeza y vio a Rick mirándola con esos ojos azules y dijo:

-Yo por mi prometida doy la vida.

-!Rick estás despierto¡-gritó Kate.

-Eso o estoy en el cielo en cualquier caso me gusta la vista que tengo-bromeó Castle.

-Vale si estas despierto-aseguró Kate riendo-voy a avisar a tu madre supongo.

-Vale, esto Kate yo antes de desmayarme quería decirte una cosa pero no me salían las palabras-le dice Castle en un susurro.

-¿Y que era esa cosa?-preguntó Kate aunque sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a decir pero quería oírlo una vez mas salir de sus labios.

-Te quiero Kate-dijo Rick sonriendo le-pero a este paso me muero antes de casarme contigo.

-Yo también te quiero Castle y si, opino lo mismo que tu-le decía Kate besándolo con pasión.

-Anda ve a llamar a mi madre, o no me hago responsable de mis actos-dijo Castle cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

Kate se fue a la puerta y antes de salir se dio la vuelta para ver a Castle y como no él le estaba viendo el culo le sacó la lengua y exclamó:

-Se nota que estas despierto.

* * *

-¡Y me alegro!-grito Castle riendo.

-¡Papa a que no sabes que a pasado!-gritaba Kate entrando por la puerta del apartamento de Jim.

-Se te ve contenta a si que algo muy bueno-decía el abogado abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa.

-Y tanto, Rick se ha despertado-dijo Kate antes de ponerse a llorar de alegría.

-¿En serio? Bien, luego me paso por el hospital-le respondió Jim que también se le caían algunas lágrimas de la alegría.

-Odio la comida de este sitio-se quejaba Castle moviendo una especie de ensalada.

-Eso te pasa por ir tanto a restaurantes italianos-dice Martha mirando como su hijo jugaba con la comida.

-Pues no te quejas cuando te llevo-se defendió es escritor.

-No te estoy diciendo que no quiera ir-le respondió su madre.

-¿Castle tío como estas?-dijo Espo entrando por la puerta.

-Estaré mejor cuando me vaya a comer a un italiano-le respondió este dándole un manotazo al plato.

-¿Italiano eh? Yo solo tengo unos caramelos en el bolsillo te vale?-le dice Esposito tendiéndole los caramelos.

-Nunca me han hecho mucha gracia, pero bueno mejor que la ensalada esta, seguro que están-dijo Castle cogiendo los caramelos.

Cinco minutos mas tarde se fue Martha le había surgido un imprevisto en la escuela de teatro y casi siguiéndola se tuvo que ir Espo tenían un nuevo caso que resolver una vez mas Castle se había quedado solo y lo odiaba por que se aburría mucho aunque Kate le prometió que se pasaría sobre las cinco para quedarse toda la tarde con él y todavía eran las tres esas dos horas que faltaban se le iba a pasar muy lentas así que cogió el móvil y se puso a jugar al angry birds.

-¿Que tal va Rick?-le preguntó Lanie a Kate.

-Bien, muy bien-le respondió está.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le dijo Lanie.

-Es que no le he dicho a Rick que Jhonny a matado a su hijo-explicaba Kate.

-¿Tienes miedo a su reacción?-le pregunta Lanie preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo que tengo miedo es de que vaya a hacer cuando le den el alta-le respondió Kate.

Castle estaba tan absorto en el juego que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en la habitación Kate, ella se fue a cercando hasta que le quito el móvil y Rick que se dio cuenta que Beckett tenía una cara de enfado dijo:

-Tardabas mucho y me e puesto a jugar pero lo iba a dejar de verdad.

-Si claro como la ultima vez-le respondió en tono serio Kate mientras que se sentaba en el sillón.

-Es que... vale lo siento prometo no coger el móvil para pasar el rato cuando me aburra o tardes mucho-dijo el escritor poniéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas pero al ver que Kate seguía igual de seria se preocupo y le pregunto-¿Kate estas bien?

-Rick hay algo que tengo que contarte pero no se como-dijo al fin Kate.

-Pues dispara, pero no literalmente-dice Rick.

-No se como puedes estar así, en serio por poco te mueres y estas tan contento-le dice Kate cogiéndole la mano.

-Eso es por que me e dado cuenta que en un segundo estas prometido con el amor de tu vida, y en el otro estas tirado en el suelo al borde de la muerte-le respondió Rick.

-Vale... llevas razón y sobre lo que te quería decir es sobre esa noche-logro decir Kate-es que cuando te habías quedado inconsciente, Jhonny mató a Mike.

-¡¿Que?!-gritó Castle-p-pero si lo a matado estará mas tiempo en la cárcel y... volveremos a estar distanciados.

-No lo creas Jhon dice que fue para salvarme, por que Mike me estaba apuntando-le explicó Kate-no te preocupes no creo que esta vez te deje escapar.

-Entonces mi hermanastro esta muerto y mi padrastro te salvo la vida, lo que no nos pasa a nosotros no le pasa a nadie-dice Castle apretándole un poco la mano.

-Ya te digo-le respondió Kate antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a besarle.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntaba Jim entrando a la habitación.

-¿Jim?-dijo incrédulo Castle.

-Chaval ni que hubieras visto un fantasma-le respondió el abogado.

-Si, digo no es que no te esperaba aquí eso es todo-explicó Rick.

-¿No le has dicho que venía Katie?-preguntó Jim mirando a su hija.

-Eso Katie por que no me lo has dicho-se unía Rick.

-No me llames Katie Rick, se me habrá pasado tengo muchas cosas en la mente papa-le respondió Kate a Jim mientras que le sacaba la lengua a Castle.

-Luego soy el crío yo-dijo Rick poniendo cara de cachorito abandonado.

-Por esa cara ya eres el crío-le dijo Kate riendo.

-Seguro que no estáis ya casados os comportáis como tal-decía Jim.

-No, creo que no-le respondió su hija.

-¿Oye y si nos comportamos así cuando no estamos casados como nos comportaremos cuando nos casemos?-preguntaba Rick mirando primero a Jim y luego a Kate.

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-le dijo Kate.

-¡Seguramente como os comportáis siempre, como críos!-dijo Jim riendo.

-Mera curiosidad Kate, y si opino igual que tu Jim-decía Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los próximos capítulos serán mas cortos lo prometo xD decidme que tal voy es una pregunta que me hago continuamente :D. Espero vuestra opinión y muchas criticas, criticas constructivas...**

-Mera curiosidad Kate, y si opino igual que tu Jim-decía Rick.

-Estáis fatal-murmuro Kate por lo bajo pero no paso desapercibido por Rick que ya estaba interrogándola con la mirada mientras que levantaba una ceja a modo de asombro.

-Rick no te hagas el tonto...-empezó a decir Kate pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil suyo fue a cogerlo y se dio cuenta que era de la comisaria quería pasar de el asunto pero y si era importante a si que decidió salir de la habitación para contestar.

Cuando volvió estaba muy seria y eso no le gusto para nada a Jim y mucho menos a Rick, ella que se había dado cuenta empezó a explicarse:

-Rick papa, tengo que irme a la comisaria, a surgido un caso y necesitan mi ayuda.

-Tan pronto-dijo Castle, esta vez era a Jim a quien le sonaba el teléfono se disculpo y salió al pasillo.

-Lo siento Rick, intentare pasar la noche aquí pero no lo se-se disculpo Kate antes de darle un beso.

-Vale, pilla al malo por mi-dijo Castle antes de ver salir a Kate por la puerta.

-Haber explicarme como se os ha podido escapar Jhonny-dijo Kate nada mas salir por el ascensor.

-Fue todo muy rápido-decía Ryan.

-Los del FBI quiere que lo encontremos en menos de dos días-dice Espo.

-Pues manos a la obra-exclamó Kate antes de revisar los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad.

Castle llevaba dos horas solo y Kate no le cogía el teléfono, primero pensó que estaría liada buscando pruebas luego se empezó a preocupar por si le había pasado algo grave después pensó en que no estaría mal pasar el rato jugando con el móvil pero se acordó de la promesa que le hizo a Kate y puesto que su madre le había traído un libro se puso a leer por lo menos pasaba el tiempo entretenido en algo. Se terminó el libro en menos de una hora tocaron a la puerta y a Rick se le ilumino la cara podría ser Kate así que exclamó ¡Adelante! Pero cuando entro para nada era su prometida si no que era Jhonny.

-Ricky ¿que tal?-preguntó este acercándose a la cama.

-¿Jhonny? Kate me dijo que estabas arrestado-dijo Castle mirando perplejo a el hombre que se erguía ante él.

-Bueno, si pero un buen amigo me a sacado-explicaba Jhon mirando a Castle que estaba entre sorprendido y a la vez curioso de por que estaba allí.

-Y, ¿que tipo de amigo?-pregunto Castle mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Uno que me debía un favor enorme-le respondió Jhonny dando por zanjada la conversación.

-Vale, otra pregunta ¿por que has venido?-volvió a hablar Castle.

-Pues, para ver como estabas-dijo Jhonny se dio cuenta de que Rick iba a decir algo así que le hizo un gesto para que se callase. Obviamente no duro mucho callado y fue a por todas otra vez:

-Anda ya, estas ocultando algo.

-El que te voy a ocultar-le respondió Jhonny.

-No se, podías haber ganado la lotería y no decírmelo si eso seria un buen secreto-se inventaba una teoría por así decirlo Castle.

-Jhonny la gente esta muy loca y mas Rick-dijo por lo bajo el narcotraficante antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Hey que e echo ahora?-preguntaba Castle haciéndose el loco.

-Nada no has hecho nada chaval-le respondió Jhonny.

-Ahora va enserio como que estas aquí-dijo en tono serio Castle.

-Ya te lo e dicho una amigacho me a sacado-le decía por segunda vez Jhonny pero eso a Rick le sonó a una gran mentira tenía que decírselo a Kate pero la pregunta era ¿como?

Los chicos y Kate no habían descubierto nada de nada es como si se hubiera esfumado sin dejar rastro se estaban desesperando hasta que Rick le mando un mensaje a Kate diciendo que fuera para el hospital ahora mismo era de vida o muerte.

-Chicos tengo que irme un momento-dice Kate antes de entrar en el ascensor.

-¿Que habrá pasado?-preguntó Ryan curioso.

-Castle se aburrirá o algo-le respondió su compañero.

Beckett pensó que Castle era un paranoico y no es que lo pensase es que lo es pero cuando llegó a la altura de la habitación se le puso la cara blanca al ver con quien estaba su prometido le hizo señas para que no se inmutara cuando llegara con los chicos el escritor siguió dándole conversación a su ex-padrastro recordaban viejos tiempos bueno por lo menos Jhonny, Rick se acordaba de las travesuras que hizo y se partía de risa solo.

Cinco minutos después aparecieron los chicos y Kate en la habitación y Castle dio gracias por lo bajo puesto que se quedaba sin temas de conversación.

-¡Jhonnathan Black queda detenido por escaparse de la comisaria!-gritaron los detectives al unisono mientras que Kate le ponía las esposas y a Castle se le formaba una sonrisa triunfal en la cara mientras que imitaba el saludo de un soldado.

-Rick-dijo en un hilo de voz Jhonny.

-Papa, la justicia siempre gana-le decía Castle mientras que veía a Jhonny salir por la puerta delante de los chicos.

-Gracias Rick-le dice Kate cuando se habían ido los detectives con el narcotraficante.

-Incluso cuando estoy ingresado en el hospital os ayudo es que soy fantástico-se alagaba él mismo.

-Serás egocéntrico-le reprocho Kate.

-Ya, ya oye, ¿por que no me has dicho que estabas buscando a Jhonny?-hay iba la pregunta del millón que Kate no quería responder.

-Por que sabías como ibas a reaccionar-le respondió ella secamente.

-Y... ¿como iba a ser mi reacción?-dijo en el mismo tono seco Castle.

-Empezarías con tus paranoicas reacciones diciendo y si viene a por mí y si me quiere matar y así podríamos estar todo el día-decía Kate poniendo su típica mirada de no quiero hablar mas del tema.

-Vale, llevas razón pero que sepas que me e rebajado mucho diciendo esto-admitió Castle e hizo que Kate sonriera.

-Anda ven aquí-dijo Kate besándolo con pasión.

-Te quiero-decía Castle con la respiración entrecortada por el beso.

-Y yo a ti mi escritor-dice Kate antes de volver a besarlo.

3 Semanas Mas Tarde

-¿Estás preparado?-le preguntó Kate a Rick delante de la puerta del loft

-No pero que leches-le respondió este abriendo la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron Martha, Alexis, Jim, Espo, Ryan, Lanie e incluso estaba Gates cosa que a Rick le sorprendió bastante.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Rick antes de darle un abrazo a cada uno.

-Bueno, ¿boda en los Hammptons o Las Vegas?-preguntó por segunda vez Rick esa mañana.

-¡Las Vegas! Serás hortera que quieres que nos casemos tu de Elvis Presley y yo de Marylin Monroe-dijo Kate.

-Molaría...-decía Rick antes de acercarse a ella y besarla.

* * *

-!Rick, me voy con Lanie a ver vestidos¡-gritó Kate desde la puerta del loft.

-Pero no íbamos a jugar al laser tag-se quejó Castle saliendo de detrás del sofá con el chaleco puesto y la pistola en la mano.

-Rick no querrás que me enfade o ¿si?-dijo esta poniendo su típica mirada de ''mejor te callas Rick''.

-Por que siempre que quiero que hagas algo me pones esa mirada-decía remarcando siempre y mirada.

Pero tu te has visto llevas todavía el pijama-le recriminó Kate.

-Ya, pero es ¡Lunes!-exclamó Rick mirando su atuendo y dando el visto bueno.

-Mas a mi favor por que hoy tenias que entregar un borrador del libro ¿verdad? Además no se si te acuerdas pero quedaste con tu madre dentro de dos horas para probarte trajes-añadió Kate antes de salir por la puerta y Rick saliese detrás suya en el momento justo para que no le estampase la puerta en las narices y cogerle del brazo y suplicarle que se quede que se aburría mucho.

-Pero como te vas a aburrir si tienes que escribir un montón-le respondió Kate en un tono serio y mas alto de lo que quería puesto que le ponía de los nervios a veces y esta era una de esas veces.

-Es que me he quedado sin inspiración-admitió en un tono triste Castle.

-Estás diciendo que te has aburrido de mi-le acusó Kate.

-¿¡Como me voy a aburrir de ti!?-gritó mas alto de lo debido Rick he hizo que la anciana vecina de él saliera a ver lo que pasaba y los viera peleando y a Castle en pijama y con el chaleco de láser tag aún puesto les echara una mirada de desaprobación puesto que nunca le cayó muy bien a esa mujer y se volviera para entrar en su casa.

-Ves lo que has hecho-le recriminó Kate cuando la anciana hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Pero como has podido pensar que yo me e hartado de ti, es solo que estas semanas estas muy puesta en el tema de la boda y como que pasas de mí un poco-explico Rick antes de agachar la cabeza como un niño pequeño que acababa de admitir la gamberrada que hizo.

-Por una vez desde que nos conocemos llevas razón, presto mas atención a los preparativos que a el crío con el que me voy a casar-le respondió Kate remarcando la palabra crío mientras que veía a su prometido ponerse malo por llamarlo a sin.

-Que sepa inspectora que ha caído muy bajo-dijo antes de empotrala contra la puerta y besarla con pasión.

-Eso creo que deberíais guardarlo para la noche de bodas-decía Lanie saliendo de el ascensor.

-¡Lanie!-exclamaron al unisono los dos después de reaccionar y separarse.

-Me gusta tu nueva ropa-le dijo la forense a Castle mientras que las luces del chaleco iluminaba el pasillo del edificio.

-Lanie, podemos ver los vestidos otro día hoy tengo que hacer algo con mi futuro marido-habló al fin Kate para dejar a Castle verdaderamente sorprendido puesto que pensó que al final se largaba a ver vestidos de novia.

-Si si claro, ya nos hablamos-dijo algo trastornada Lanie por que ella tampoco se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la inspectora.

Cuando la forense se metió en el ascensor Castle miro a Kate para que le explicase lo que acababa de pasar y ella simplemente le respondió:

-¿Sigues queriendo jugar a esa partida de láser tag?

-C-Claro-decía este mientras que seguía a Kate dentro del loft.

-¿Donde esta mi chaleco?-le preguntó ella a Rick.

-¿Como sabes que te he comprado uno?-le respondió sorprendido este.

-Es que escondes los regalos fatal, el otro día buscando una camisa que ponerme vi en tu parte del armario una bolsa y lo demás te lo puedes imaginar-dijo Kate.

-Me has cotilleado mi parte del armario, además ese chaleco era mi regalo de bodas-le dice Rick en un tono de niño pequeño que le acababan de quitar el caramelo.

-¡Rick tu regalo de bodas era un chaleco de láser tag!-exclamo algo decepcionada Kate puesto que los regalos de cumpleaños se los curraba mas.

-Una parte del regalo-confeso el escritor también decepcionado por que le habían chafado el regalo con lo que se lo había currado o eso decía él, pensaba darle el chaleco cuando hubieran estado en Hawaii que es donde habían decidido ir de luna de miel por que a los dos le encantaba ese sitio y ninguno había ido y echar allí unas partidas de láser tag nocturnas en la playa y terminar la noche haciendo el amor en unas de las hamacas que habría allí.

-Vale, lo siento prometo no ver más tu parte del armario pero como yo vea algo de porno allí tu y yo vamos a tener una buena charla-decía Kate antes de ver correr a Rick para buscar su chaleco. Después de que Castle le explicara las normas del juego a Kate y ayudarla a ponerse el chaleco empezó el juego cada uno se fue a esconder a una punta del loft diferente Castle se escondió en su despacho en cambio Kate se oculto detrás de la cocina.

-¡Voy a ganar!-gritó Rick muy seguro de si mismo.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu!-le respondió Kate en el mismo tono que él.

Castle se atrevió a salir de su escondite fue de puntillas hasta el salón y vio el resplandor de el chaleco de Kate en la puerta del horno se acerco sigiloso como un gato pero cuando estuvo a su altura ella se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo y le disparó justó en el centro del chaleco Castle se tambaleo he hizo que se caía.

-Me has matado-se quejó Rick.

-A ver sido mas rápido-dijo Kate antes de intentar quitarle el chaleco mientras que le besaba.

El móvil sonaba pero ni Rick ni Kate querrían cogerlo estaban tan a gusto en la cama abrazados que no querían ni moverse pero tras la insistencia de el que estaba llamando Rick rebusco entre todo el montón de ropa que había esparcida por todo el loft puesto que se habían empezado a desnudar por todo el piso, cuando lo encontró contestó:

-Si.

-Eing? Ahora, pero...

-No, no es eso.

-Es que, no tengo ganas...

-Vale, madre-dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Kate desde la cama.

-Mi madre y sus sermones de por que no estoy en la tienda probándome trajes-explicó Rick.

-Te dije que tenías que ir-le recriminó Kate.

-Pues bien que no te quitabas de encima mía hace nada-decía riendo Castle.

-Ya... pero eso es otro tema-intentaba cambiar de tema Kate.

-¡Madre espera!-gritó Rick desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¿Donde estabas? sabes que habíamos quedado hace media hora-dijo Martha mientras que veía como su hijo se acercaba a su lado.

-Una larga historia-decía mientras que entraban a la tienda.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo-dice ella siguiéndolo.

-Bueno pues la versión resumida es yo en pijama jugando al láser tag con Kate-decía Rick cabizbajo puesto que le tocaba una regañina por parte de su madre.

-Katherine no iba a ver vestidos con Lanie-y ahí empieza la regañina.

-Pero...-intentó defenderse Rick.

-Nada de peros eres de lo que no hay cuantas veces te e dicho que le dejes hacer lo que quiera y no lo que tu quieras-terminó su regañina o eso pensaba Rick.

-Si madre...

-¿¡Como que si madre!?-gritó Martha y todo el mundo que estaba en la tienda se dio la vuelta para verles.

-Madre, que nos mira todo el mundo-susurro Rick al oído de su madre.

* * *

-Me voy a poner serio con el tema de la boda-aseguraba Rick haciendo el café.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-dijo Kate acercándose a él antes de besarlo.

-¿Nos apostamos algo a que hoy me compro el traje?-dice este con voz firme y tendiéndole una taza de café a Kate.

-Lo que tu digas cariño-le decía en tono sarcástico Kate puesto que sabía que no se lo iba a comprar por que le desesperaba ir a las tiendas a probarse trajes y lo peor de todo hacerse el nudo de la corbata se liaba mas que un trompo aunque nunca lo admitía

-Ahora mismo llamo a Ryan y Espo para que me acompañen me dan miedo la gente esa que se pone a decirte eso te queda bien y lo otro...-explicaba cada vez mas serio Castle.

-¿Por que no vas con tu madre?-preguntó Kate.

-Diversas opiniones-le respondió Castle antes de llamar a los chicos.

Empezaron hablando de lo de ir a comprar los trajes puesto que los chicos tampoco habían visto ninguno de su agrado y terminaron debatiendo sobre la ultima película de Jackie Chan mientras que Kate pensaba que solo ellos podían hablar de trajes y de películas a la vez diez minutos mas tarde por fin colgó Rick por que a Kate le estaba dando un ataque de escuchar a su prometido poniendo a Jackie Chan por las nubes.

-Pues eso en media hora quedamos en la cafetería de siempre-informó Rick.

-Para ir al baile del colegio-bromeó Kate.

-Pues no para ir de compras-dijo Castle pero nada mas que lo dijo quiso retirarlo-lo retiro suena muy...

-Muy cursi-le ayudo Kate.

-No la palabra no es cursi es raro si suena raro que diga yo eso-afirmo Rick.-por que de hecho no piso una tienda de ropa desde siglos inmemoriales.

-Vamos que va tu mami a comprarte la ropa-se cachondeo Kate.

-Sabes que eso es mentira, me la compro muy de vez en cuando-se defendió el escritor.

-Vale, si tu lo dices, sigo pensando que te la compra tu mami-le picó una vez mas Kate.

-Esta conversación no va a ningún sitio inspectora-dio por finalizada la conversación Rick antes de sacarle la lengua en forma de burla a Kate y salir por la puerta.

-Oye me vas a dejar sola-gritó ella pero ya no servía para nada puesto que Castle estaba camino de la cafetería.

-¿Bueno chicos por donde empezamos?-preguntó Castle entrando en la tienda seguido por Espo y Ryan.

-Como tu quieras prometido yo no entiendo de esto-decía Javier poniendo caras raras a todos los trajes que veía.

-Podríamos ver los trajes primero luego las corbatas y...-se emocionaba Ryan pero Rick lo corto.

-Hey hey mas despacio me quiero centrar pero no quiero acabar siendo un cursi como tu-le corto mientras que veía a Espo riéndose y a Ryan desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Vale empecemos por los trajes pero no retiro lo de cursi-afirmo Castle.

-Estoy empezando a odiar esto-susurro por lo bajo Ryan.

-Y nosotros-exclamaron Castle y Espo al unisono.

Kate estaba aburrida haciendo papeleo atrasado de casos cerrados estaba tan ensimismada pensando en que estaba haciendo Rick y eso le corcomia el alma que no se dio cuenta que detrás suya estaba Lanie.

-Ey no te han dicho que trabajar tanto es malo para la salud.

-¡Lanie no me des esos sustos!-gritó Kate por el susto que le dio su amiga.

-Ay chica, que sosa eres-río Lanie.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Kate, su amiga iba a hablar pero le corto ella diciendo-Ya se, has venido aquí para irnos de fiesta o algo por el estilo.

-Pues no he venido para decirte que si habías terminado el papeleo para dármelo y bajarlo a la morgue por que lo necesito-le dio un corte Lanie.

-Ehh si toma-le tendió Kate el tocho de papeleo que llevaba echo.

-Gracias, oye pero si quieres irte de fiesta me das un toque-dijo la forense acercándose al ascensor.

-¡Lanie que me voy a casar!-gritó Kate antes de que el ascensor se cerrase.

-El ultimo que me pruebo lo juró por las novelas de Nikki Heat-dijo Rick agotado de probarse trajes llevaban todo el día y él no se había probado uno que le quedara bien, en cambio los chicos habían encontrado unos trajes que le venían que ni pintados a cada uno, la corbata de Ryan era burdeos y la de Espo turquesa. Castle hizo un como decirlo pequeño pase de modelos que hizo que los detectives se partieran de risa por los movimientos que hacía a lo bailarín no muy profesional para que mentir no sabe bailar.

-Bueno, ¿como me queda?-pregunto al fin Castle después de su actuación.

-Te queda mucho mejor que el blanco-dio su opinión Ryan dando el visto bueno a que se lo comprara.

-En mi opinión compra lo el negro te queda fenomenal-sentenció Espo que quería largarse de allí así que decía que si a todo.

-¿Entonces me lo compro?-pregunto Castle mirándose al espejo.

-¡Que si!-gritaron los detectives.

-Pues ya tengo traje-dijo Rick entrando en el cambiador.

-Al fin-susurro por lo bajo Javi.

Después de pagar los trajes y toda la parafernalia mas, los chicos obligaron a Rick a ver lugares para celebrar la despedida de soltero él que estaba cansado y solo tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y reprocharle como un crío a Kate que se había comprado el traje, dijo que como mucho veían dos locales. El primero que vieron convenció a los detectives y al escritor era una especie de casino que había cerca de el loft de Castle y eso era otro de los factores favor puesto que cuando volviese borracho no quería tardar mucho en llegar a su piso.

Rick abrió la puerta del loft y se sumió a una oscuridad, encendió la luz del salón y vio una nota encima de la mesita del café la cogió y leyó ''Rick, he quedado a comer con mi padre que te lo pases bien comprando trajes y que te sea productivo''

-¡Que me sea productivo no, si ya me a sido!-exclamo Castle, como si ella lo pudiera escuchar.

Kate y Jim habían quedado después de trabajar en el restaurante chino preferido por los dos, pocas cosas tenían en común pero esa era una de las que mas le encantaban.

-¿Que tal tu día?-preguntó Jim cuando se habían sentado en la mesa.

-Bueno, lo de siempre, Rick se a puesto ''serio'' con la boda-le respondió Kate haciendo unas comillas en el aire y remarcando la palabra serio.

-Entonces, ¿bien?-dijo extrañado Jim.

-Si bien, digo yo-Kate soltó una carcajada por la cara de extrañado que puso su padre.

-No hay quien os comprenda-decía Jim mientras que miraba los platos.

-Y esa conclusión la has sacado tu solito papa-dice Kate en tono sarcástico que hizo que su padre la desafiara con la mirada, pero no duró mucho ese desafío puesto que le sonó el móvil el abogado miro la pantalla y se disculpó antes de salir del restaurante para contestar al aparato.

Llevaba diez minutos al teléfono y a Kate se le acababa la paciencia estaba por ir hasta donde estaba su padre y tirarle el móvil a la carretera para que algún coche pisase el teléfono con sus neumáticos,

e iba a hacerlo si no fuera por que vio a el abogado entrando por la puerta con una cara de enfado que se veía a una legua de distancia.

-A veces pienso que me hubiera ganado mucho mejor la vida siendo contable, no abogado-dijo en un tono serio nada mas sentarse.

-¿Que a pasado?-se atrevió a preguntar Kate.

-El idiota del novato-le respondió Jim como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

Castle que estaba aburrido, decidió jugar a los videojuegos puesto que estaban muertos de risa en la estantería, él afirmaba que era muy bueno con las consolas pero en realidad no era capaz de acabarse la historia en cambio en el modo online se podría decir que tenía un pase, así que se metió en un servidor para jugar. Llevaba dos horas encerrado en el despacho se había sumido tanto en el juego que no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de el loft se abrió y unos pasos se acercaban hacía él, cuando estaban a su altura le taparon los ojos con las manos y Rick exclamó:

-¡Como osas despistarme iba ganando!

-Usted perdone, soldado-le respondió Kate riendo.

-Que sepas que hace un siglo que no soy soldado en el videojuego, ascendí a coronel-afirmó Castle seriamente.


End file.
